Hidden Truth
by Ashqua
Summary: Logan and Veronica have a secret, the most wonderful one. Takes place a few years in the future. LoVe. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Logan and Veronica have a secret, the most wonderful one.

A/N : Takes place a few years in the future.

Disclaimers : Not mine, not rich enough to buy them.

Please excuse my mistakes, I'm french and I don't have a beta and this is my first Veronica Mars fanfiction, I've written other stories but they were all Alias related :)

Chapter One

Veronica was standing next to the french windows, trying to decide whatever she should go towards him, or wait again before approaching him. She knew she was acting like a coward, but she was afraid of what would come out of this conversation, she took a deep breath and walked towards the table where he was sitting, watching the people inside the house party. A few months ago, he would have been one of them, she thought with a smile.

"Hey." she said, as she sat on a chair next to him, putting her drink on the table she looked at him before looking away. They remained silent for a few minutes, watching Duncan dance with his wife of three months, and laugh. Logan who couldn't take the silence anymore, was the first one to speak.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, life's good, I'm sorry for not coming to talk to you sooner."

"It's okay, I understand it, you were too busy trying to avoid me." he said with a smirk, he then added. "Don't try to deny it, I saw you walk away as soon as I walked into the living room."

"If you saw me then I shouldn't try to lie to you, should I?"

"Wow, doomsday is near, you just admitted that I was right."

"Shut up."

"If that's what you want okay. So what brings you here? I thought after Duncan's wedding, I would never see you ag..."

"I'm three month pregnant." she said so softly that he almost didn't hear, but he did.

"You are what?"

"Pregnant?"

"How? No, I mean I know how, but how can it possible? We were careful."

"Apparently we weren't careful enough."

Logan looked at her and put his head between his hands, he took several deep breaths and tried to think to what he just heard, but his head hurt too much. His worse nightmare was coming true, he was the one who said not ever 2 months ago that he would never have a child, but apparently he was wrong because in six months he was going to become a father. In his misfortune, he was lucky, because the girl he has knocked up is Veronica and not some girls he met in a bar or a Hollywood party.

"Logan, I didn't say that to force you to marry me or something like that. I just wanted you to know I was pregnant, I don't except you to change your life for me and this baby. I'm keeping it, and I will raise it..."

"Do I have my word to say in this?" he asked harshly. Veronica raised her head to look at him in the eyes, then coldly answered .

"Yes, because believe me if I didn't want you to be a part of this baby's life, I wouldn't have come here and you would have probably never learned it."

"Oh..., so I should consider myself lucky and thank you? I'm sorry Veronica Mars, I hadn't realized that I ..."

"Stop being a jackass about that! You know that's not what I meant!"

"I don't even know why I have agreed to come here, it was clearly a mistake." she said. She took her drink and got up. She had walked only a few steps when his hand caught her arm to make her stop and turn around, to look at him.

"Don't you dare to walk away from this conversation."

"What conversation? This looks like an argument to me, not a conversation, I came here for answers and I've got them."

"Can you tell me what conclusion you've reached then, or is it too much to ask?"

"This is never going to work between us, we always end up arguing, so why bring a child in this?"

"Are you saying you are going to have an abortion?" he said, a little bit scared of what her answer would be.

"No, and if you had listened to me, you would know it, I'm three months pregnant so it's too late to have an abortion, and I'm keeping this baby whatever you want to be a part of its life or not."

"What if I want to be a part of the baby's life?"

"Then you will be the most amazing father a baby can have, because I know you will do the best you can to make this baby happy."

Logan who was looking at her, looked at the floor, not wanting her to see his tears, because she trusted him to make this baby happy even if he never had a real and loving family, growing up. His childhood was not like hers, filled with laughs, walks to the park with both his parents, or bedtime stories, his was filled, with bruises, shouts and belts.

"Do you really believe what you've just said?"

"Yes, I always say what's on my mind, Logan I know you since we were 12, and I also know what kind of man you are. You are nothing like your father, that's what matter and what is the most important thing to me, you have to believe me on that."

"I do."

"Listen, I have to go back to San Fransisco after tomorrow, so you can take some time to think to what I've just told you, and when you reach a conclusion or something that looks like one, you know my number."

"So you are going to leave just like that?"

"Logan, don't do that, I'm only trying to help you, nothing more nothing less, I don't want to make this hard for you. I'm giving you the space and time so you can decide what you want to do because from the moment this baby will be here, you will have to take care of him for the rest of your life. What I'm trying to say that's in a long term commitment, if I can call it like that."

"What if I told you I'm ready to be a father?"

Veronica shook her head and walked towards the house, leaving Logan behind her without answering to what he just said. She had just set a foot in the house that Meg took her by the arm and dragged her to a nearby room, closing the door behind them. She looked at Veronica in the eyes and asked.

"So what did he say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking of the baby, you know the one you and Logan conceived last time you saw each other."

"How..."

"You threw up every morning since you arrived, you can't stand the smell of coffee and you eat weird stuff. So how did Logan react?"

"He was shocked and he apparently wants to be a part of the baby's life but I don't believe him, well I do but not entirely. I want to give him some time to think to what I've just said, because it was a bombshell." she said with a tired smile. Meg hugged her and smiled, because even thought things weren't perfect, she was happy for her friends, she was going to be a mother and knowing Veronica Mars, she knew she was going to be a wonderful and amazing one.

"Meg, he is an actor, he spends most of his time partying, travelling, and dating young women, and even if he has cut down the drinking, I don't know if he is ready to become a father."

"So you think I'm not ready to be a father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Some of the things I forgot to tell you when I posted the first chapter :  
- Veronica was never raped.  
- Aaron killed Lilly.  
- Veronica and Logan dated during their senior year and I will tell you more in the next chapters :)  
- Goes AU after LITB  
I will try to update every Friday, but I've got my exams at the moment, and tomorrow it's Italian so it's not really easy for me to write and next week I will have my last exams in Spanish and English. I will be done next Friday except for an oral in English Literature.

Thank you so much for all your reviews and your kind words! Please continue to give me your opinion, I need to know if you like what I'm doing with this story and where it's going :)

Chapter 2

"So you don't think I'm ready to be a father?" Logan, who had walked into the room unnoticed, said.

"Logan!"

"Yes, that's my name! So you don't trust me to make a good father."

"I never said that, I just want you to be aware of the responsibilities that represent a baby..."

"I know them, but after what I've just heard I feel like all the things you told me were lies. I know that I often get drunk but this won't happen with the baby, if I have to go to rehab then I will. Just don't prevent me from being a part of the baby's life, I want to be a father and I will do all you want me to do as long as I can see my child."

"You will, I want you to be the baby's father."

"Really?"

"Yes, I trust you Logan even if sometimes I don't show it. But you have to know that if you really want to become a father you will have to start acting like an adult, a responsible one, it means no more getting drunk every weekend, no more sleeping with blond girls..."

"Does that mean I can't sleep with you again?" he asked with a smirk, watching her turn red. Meg who was still in the room put her hands over her ears and left the room, saying something about too much information.

"Logan what happened three months ago isn't going to happen again..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So if I kiss you, you won't kiss me back?"

"I won't."

"Okay."

Logan quickly grabbed her arm and brought her to him, he put his lips on hers and started to kiss her. Veronica was stunned a few seconds, but she quickly started to answer to the kiss, when they broke apart, they looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me back." Logan said with a smirk and before he knew what was happening, Veronica slapped him.

They were both shocked by her gesture, neither excepted her to react so violently to his kiss. Logan looked hurt, he put his left hand on his now red cheek and walked backward towards the door. Veronica tried to grab his hand but he ducked it before she could reach it.

"I've gotten your message, I won't bother you again, just give me a call to tell me when is your next appointment at the doctor. I will send you a check through the mail and I will ask to my lawyers to get in touch with you..."

"No, Logan wait, you can't leave now."

"I can and that's what I'm doing, like I said I received your little message and I won't bother you again. We will see each other at the doctor."

Veronica watched him leave the room without looking back, she leaned on the wall and started to cry because things hadn't gone the way she wanted them to, things weren't supposed to be like that. She had planned the whole thing, how she was going to tell him she was pregnant, and then the conversation they were going to have, in all her fantasies, she never thought it would end up with her slapping Logan because he kissed her.

When Meg walked in a few minutes later, she found her sitting on the floor, sobbing like a child who burnt herself playing with fire. She hugged her until there were no more tears left to shed. She took her by the arm and made her sit on the bed while she went to get a bottle of water for the mini fridge and tissues for Veronica.

"What happened between you two?"

"He kissed me and I slapped him. Gosh, why am I such a bitch when it comes to Logan? Why can't I just let him in?"

"I don't know, you are the only one who can answer to these questions. As your friend, I think you should go to his hotel and try to work things out with him, you are having his baby. Veronica, you and Logan can't go on acting like you did in high school or college, there is a baby now, you have to learn how to be civil towards each other."

"I know, but this is so hard."

"It was to be excepted, and it's not like you can run away, he is staying at the Neptune Grand in the presidential suite."

"Thanks." she replied as Meg hugged her again before leaving her alone to make up her mind about going to Logan's hotel or staying at Duncan's. Part of her wanted to stay where she was until she had to go back to San Fransisco and thus avoid Logan but another part of her wanted to see him again and talk.

Veronica had her hand mid air when Logan opened the door of his suite to let her in, without a word she followed him, closing the door behind her. She stood up next to the couch as he sat and turned off the TV, he then turned to look at her.

"You can sit, I don't beat, unless ask for it." he jocked to try to lighten the mood but that didn't work, Veronica still looked like he was going to jump on her or she was going to run out of the room.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you pacing on the doorstep and after a few minutes it was really getting on my nerves so I decide to open the door."

"Okay."

They remained silent for a moment before Logan got fed up, it seemed that all they did was stay silence around each other and it was beginning to drive him crazy, neither he or Veronica had ever been the kind of people who manage to keep their mouth shut more than five minutes in a row. But it was before today, before the whole 'I'm pregnant with your child' 'You are going to be an amazing father but you drink too much' and so on.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Wow! The world must be coming to an end while I was looking somewhere else!"

"Already said that." Veronica said with a smile. She sat on the couch, next to him and was surprised to see how close they were.

"You have a good memory even though I used the expression doomsday must be nearer than I thought or something like that."

"Yeah it was something like that, but I'm really sorry for what happened between us at Duncan's, that's not how I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant, but things didn't go the way I wanted them."

"That's the story of our lives, nothing ever go the way we'd like them to, but then we are epic, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately." she replied with a sad smile. "So what's going to happen now?"

"I have no idea, all I know right now is that I want to kiss you."

"You want to kiss me again?" she asked surprised

"Yes."

"Despite what happened?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you done with your stupid questions so I can kiss you?"

"You aren't ..."

Before Veronica could finish her sentence, Logan had put his lips on hers to shut her up, she slowly started to answer to his kiss and before they knew it they were both shirtless and making their way towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews, the more reviews I get, the more I write, so far I have 16 chapters typed. I'm thinking about bringing in a character we all hate but who will make this story better and a little bit angsty, because this story is really really really fluffy :p

**I hope there isn't too many mistakes, I have no beta and English is my 3rd language but it comes before Spanish and Italian LOL**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, when Veronica woke up the first thing she saw was Logan Echolls watching her sleep with a smile that made him look more gorgeous than ever. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but this time she smiled, last night wasn't a dream, it had been real, he had held her in his arms and shown her that he still had feelings for her.

"When are going to tell your dad about the pregnancy?"

"I don't know, maybe today or tomorrow, why? You want to have enough time to fled the country before I tell him our news?" she teased him.

"No, it's just that I want to be there when you will tell him, after all it's also my baby and I'm going to be there for you."

She kissed him, but then she put a hand on his cheek and looked at him in the eyes before saying :

"You do realize that my father owns a gun and that he knows how to use it?"

"Yes, but I still want to be there when you will tell him, it's my child. I want him to know that I will be with you to raise this child no matter what and ..."

"What do you mean when you say being with me?"

"That I'm going to marry you." he said as if it was the most obvious thing. Veronica shook her head and laid on the bed, she remained silent a few minutes before speaking.

"I won't marry you Logan, I love you but I don't want to get married just because you "knocked me up". I want to carry on living like any other normal person."

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

"We can raise this baby together and I'm sure what I'm going to say next won't please you."

"Why don't you tell me so I can judge?"

"I don't want the press and the paparazzi to find out about us or the baby, I don't want to have to look over my shoulder every time I go out or I'm in the garden."

"It's going to be impossible you know that..."

"Wait, I'm not done with the part that will anger you. I was thinking of something along the line of you in LA and me in San Fransisco."

"How do you except me to be there for the baby if we don't live in the same town? Hell we will live thousand miles apart!"

"It's only 400 miles apart even if it feel like it's farther right now but Logan, I'm not ready to live your life, maybe we could work something out, like you could come to San Fransisco every weekend or spend a week or more with us when you aren't working. I know I'm asking you a lot but I don't want our child to grow up in your universe."

Logan closed his eyes and nodded, he didn't want to look at her in the eyes, afraid she would see how hurt he was by what she was proposing. He knew she was right, Hollywood isn't a place to raise a child, he was raised there and looked at how messed up he was before even graduating from High school. If there was a thing he didn't want, it was to have his child grow up the way he did, it would kill him and it would probably kill his son, after all it almost got him killed.

"I know, but I ... I just don't want to see my child only every two weeks or something like that. I know I didn't have the best parents but I want to give our child all the things I didn't have." he said with so much emotion in the voice that Veronica hugged him to comfort him. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about his lack of family and his life.

"I love you Logan, even if I haven't really showed it in the past, but I know one thing for sure, this thing between us will work this time, I will make it work."

"I love you too and I know you will make it work, we will work things out and make sure we will give our kid the life we always craved for."

Logan smiled but said nothing, he knew her well enough to know that she was going to do everything to make their life perfect even if it meant countless arguments, tears and such. He started to kiss and try to push the sheet on the floor when she slapped the hand he had put on her waist.

"We don't have time for that, we are going to see my father first and if you are still alive after you might get lucky."

"What if I don't make it?" he teased her.

"Then I will raise this baby all by myself then."

"You are heartless."

"Yep but you realized it too late, you've already knocked me up."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews :) , I want you to know that this story is almost over, I will write 5 or 6 more chapters before ending this story. But I'm writing another one which is less fluffy and more angsty : Logan used to date Veronica before Lilly's death so he never went out with her but after her death he broke up with her and he enjoys making her life hell, but that changes on the day she decides to leave Neptune for San Diego.  
I'd like to know, if anyone could be my beta because I really need one to correct my grammar mistakes and such, if there is anyone who is interested : ashqua at caramail dot com . Thank you.

Chapter 4

"Dad are you here?" Veronica asked when she walked into the apartment she used to share with her father, Logan who was following her closed the door as she linked her arm with his. She gave him a small smile when she heard her father reply from the bathroom. He was talking about something but stopped when he saw his daughter with the man who had broken her heart so many times in the last years.

"Veronica, you do realize that you are holding Logan's arm and not the arm of another guy?" he said joking.

"Very funny, is this a way to greet your only daughter?"

"Yes and it's not like we didn't have lunch together yesterday. So what brings you here dear daughter of mine?"

"Logan and I have something to tell you."

"As long as you aren't pregnant I can handle everything else..."

When Veronica didn't reply he stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and turned to look at them, suddenly everything was making sense. During their lunch yesterday he had a strange feeling, like she wanted to tell him something but she didn't know how to tell him, apparently that thing was her pregnancy.

"You are pregnant and Logan is the father, isn't it?"

"Mr Mars..."

"So I'm right."

"Yes, I'm sorry dad.

"There is nothing to be sorry about honey, what is done is done so what are you going to do?"

"Well I asked her to marry me but she turned down my proposition." Logan said with a smile, but he stopped smiling when he saw that Keith was not smiling nor looked happy. "But we managed to come up with something, Veronica is going back to San Fransisco while I go back to Los Angeles and we will try to do all we can to give our child all the love we didn't have growing up."

"So you two.."

"Dad, Logan and I are going to try to make our relationship work not only for the baby but also for us even if we don't live in the same town, we will see each other every weekend."

"Veronica, I just worry about you and what's going to happen when the press will find out about you having the Echolls baby."

"We've talked about it when I told her I wanted to be registered as the baby's father, we are going to create two birth certificates, one with my name on it and one with no mention of the father's name, the one which will have my name on it will be given to my lawyers so they can keep it until we decide it's time for us to 'face the rest of the world'."

Keith sighed and looked at the two of them, they had apparently thought to everything and there was nothing he could say or do to change their minds, and even if he tried, he knew he would fail. His little girl was no longer a little girl, she was an adult who could make her own decisions and he could do nothing about it.

"Well if that's what you want then I guess there s nothing I can say or do but support you, I just want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry daddy." she said as small tears started to fall, Keith got up from where he was sitting and went to hug Veronica, it had been years since she called him daddy, he tried hard not to cry himself even though he wanted to.

"Okay, and Logan if you ever hurt her or your child I will kill you, you can believe me I will do it and I won't even regret it afterwards."

"Don't worry, I will kill myself before it can happen."

"Good then." Keith said with a smile, he extended his hand and Logan shook it with a smile, "Just make sure to take care of her and the baby."

"I will."

"So what do you want to do now?" Veronica asked Logan as they were walking towards his car which was parked in front of Keith's house.

"Don't really know, we could go to Duncan's and tell them we are excepting?"

"Meg already knows."

"How come?"

"I threw up every morning since I got back to Neptune and after last night she kind of put two and two together, and I didn't go back last night so she must know that we made up."

"Oh yes we made up, that's the least we can say." Logan said with a grin as he sat in the car, Veronica did the same thing and smirked.

"So do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, I can't wait to see DK's reaction when we will tell him that you are really pregnant and we are back together."

"Logan, I'm sure he already knows about the baby so there won't be any surprise when we will tell him."

"Well then he will be surprised when we will tell him we are back together then."

"Meg must have told him."

"You aren't funny today, you know that."

"That's not what you were saying last night." she said as she hit him on the arm.

"Hey! I'm driving, are you trying to kill me?"

"Damn, how did you guess? I got pregnant on purpose so I could kill you and then take all your money so that I won't have to work anymore."

"Is this supposed to make me fell good?"

"Nope."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay, I was pretty busy with the sales and finding a new laptop since I sold mine only six months after buying it LOL.  
I'd like to thank my new beta for helping me with this chapter hugs , I don't really know where this fic is going nor how to end it, you could call that a writer's block :p

**Chapter 5**

Five months later

"When are you going back to LA?" Veronica asked Logan Saturday morning as they were doing crosswords in bed. She heard him sigh and she felt his arm bring her closer to him. He buried his face in her neck and groaned. "Logan when are you going back?"

"In two days, my flight is at six, I couldn't get another flight, I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault, and we have tomorrow and after tomorrow to be together."

"I know but it's not as much as I wanted, it's just ... I don't want to miss the birth, I want to be there for you when you bring our baby into the world."

"You will be, remember our secret code to tell I'm in labour." she said with a smile, trying to ease the tension. He smiled back. They had set up their code two months prior when Meg came to San Fransisco to do some shopping. Veronica had not expected to see Logan as the doors to the Kane's jet opened. He had told her he was going away for three weeks to shoot his latest movie in New York, and when she saw him she almost had a heart attack. They spent the afternoon shopping, buying clothes for the baby and maternity clothes for her, and in the evening after the limo had dropped Meg at her hotel, Logan had taken Veronica to the pier where he bought them ice cream. They talked about how lucky it was that the paparazzi hadn't found out about the pregnancy, and wanted it to remain that way, and Veronica didn't want it to leak out when the birth came. Logan decided that he would just have to get a phone call from his dear old aunt who was sick in San Fransico and needed his help when the time came.

"Of course I remember, it was my handy work." Logan's smile grew.

"Do you really think people will believe it?"

"I don't care, as long as I can spend time with you and our little boy after his birth. I can't wait to hold him in my arms, you know."

"I do, I can feel him move in me but it's not the same thing because I can't touch him, just three more weeks to wait."

"You're more impatient than me!" he said laughing, as she tried to hide her face in his neck but he wouldn't allow it. He loved it when she laughed, she looked so happy and alive. In the picture in his wallet, they were both laughing and in love. It was from back in high school, but no matter how many times he looked at it, his eyes were always drawn to Veronica. In the same wallet, the other prized item was next that picture, a picture of their baby, one he would change as soon as it was born.

"I can't help it! I just want to meet the little creature we've created. I want to know if he looks me or you. I just hope he will have your eyes and maybe your hair."

"What else do you want him to have?"

"If he could have your look but my brain things would be perfect!" she said with a wide grin, until he viciously tickled her. He really did love that sound. "You know what I want in fact? Just a healthy baby, I don't care about the rest as long as he is healthy."

"Do you think I will be a good father?" Logan suddenly asked, making Veronica stop mid giggle and look up at him, a serious look in her eyes. It had been months since they last had a conversation about him being a good father or not.

"How many times will I have to tell you that you are nothing like Aaron. You are going to be an amazing father, I just know it."

"It's just that I'm afraid that someday I will do something and hurt my child..."

"You will never hurt your child because if you were anything like Aaron you wouldn't even be asking such questions, just by thinking about that proves that you aren't like him and will never be. I trust you, Logan."

"I don't know." he said still unsure about what the future held.

"You might not know it, but I do and you will soon realize it, remember I'm Veronica Mars, kick ass FBI agent."

"I could never forget that! It turns me on to know you carry a gun every day, even though I don't like knowing you are a pregnant FBI agent."

"Logan, we aren't going to talk about that again, are we? I'm on maternity leave and I have a desk job, nothing too dangerous."

"I know but I can't help it, I'm scared of losing you."

"You won't." she said kissing him. "I'm here to stay, so you are stuck with me hounding for the next sixty years or more."

"I hope so!"

"Veronica Mars!" someone said when she walked into her office. She turned around and saw two of her coworkers and her boss, she smiled at them.

"So you still remember my name even though none of you came to see me?"

"Sorry Mars, the big boss here gives us too much work. I didn't even have enough time to see my now ex-boyfriend. But give me some credit, I called you two days ago." Lindsay said as she walked towards them, she hugged her and broke apart. "So how are you?"

"Fine, tired but fine. I can't wait for this little one to come out."

"How long before the birth?" her boss asked her.

"Two weeks and I can't wait to put my mommy training into practice."

"What about the daddy training?"

"He is ready, and as impatient as I'm."

"When will we meet him?"

"I don't know. He's busy with work... Ouch!" she said putting her hand on her stomach. She took in a deep breath before looking back at her worried co-workers. "It's okay, nothing to worry about, this little boy has decided to play football today." she leaned over as a new pain hit her.

"Veronica I don't think the baby is playing football, he is coming out." Lindsay said pointing at the small puddle of water on the floor.

"Oh no! He is going to kill me."

"Who?"

"The father, I told him he would be there for the birth and he left last night after I reassured him. Okay, I need you to call an ambulance and tell them to take me to The Western Clinic, and I need you to call Duncan Kane, here's his number, tell him it's time."

"Duncan Kane?" someone said, "As in Kane Software?"

"Just call him!" Veronica said gripping the corner of the desk so hard that her hand hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't going to update tonight, but I got home sooner, the 14th july's fireworks lasted half an hour so I came home sooner to update :) . For those of you who were in France, I hope they were careful, Sarko(zy) has sent the police and national gendarmerie on the roads so 'Celui qui conduit est celui qui ne boit pas!' (The one driving is the one who doesn't drink). Bonne fête du 14 Juilllet!

I just want you to know that this story is almost over, I'm writing the last chapter unless I have a super good idea to make this fic last but I don't think that will happen, sorry. I might had an epilogue or something like that, but no promises. I don'twant to write just to write and get reviews after, I want to stop this story at the right moment and I feel like I've reached it.

I'm trying to work as much as I can on What happened to us, I've got something like 65 percents of the fic writen, and I might write a sequel, I've got this crazy idea about one of the characters coming back in Neptune after years spent away...

Chapter 6

Veronica was trying to breath like she had been taught by the private teacher Logan had hired, but it didn't seem to work and it hurt like hell.

As soon as they had arrived at the hospital, her doctor had taken her to the delivery room despite her refusal to go there without Logan. Lindsey had come with her, but she wasn't the one Veronica needed, she wanted to be with Logan. She just hoped the birth would take a few more hours so that Logan could make it before their child came into the world.

"Breath Veronica, take a deep breath."

"I don't care about deep breaths!" she replied angry and in pain, "I just want him to be here so I can take my anger on him!"

"Veronica, I know you are in pain but..."

"You don't know anything about being in pain, try giving birth to a child before saying anything about pain, see how much it hurts! Oh God!"

"Do you want some painkillers?" her doctor asked as she checked on her patient.

"No, I want to do this the natural way, I don't want to hurt my baby."

"They are harmless."

"No drugs!"

"Okay, I will be back soon to check on you, but if you want something for the pain you should ask for it now, it will be too late later."

"No drugs." Veronica repeated. She didn't care what the doctor said, she didn't want to risk it.

Logan ran to the nurse station as soon as he got to the clinic, baseball cap securely pulled down to cover is face.

"Veronica Mars' room please!"

"I'm sorry mister but I can't give ..." the nurse responded with out even looking up.

"I'm the father of the baby! Please just tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry..."

"Logan?" Veronica's doctor said from behind the nurse. When she saw him nod, she sent the nurse away so they could talk without her overhearing them. "Follow me, I'm going to take you to Veronica, she is been asking for you."

"I wish I could have come sooner."

"It's okay, you've missed nothing for the moment, the baby isn't here."

"Thank God." he said walking in the room. He took his cap off and threw it on the bed before rushing to her side. "Hey sugarpuss."

"Logan! I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to make it in time."

"But I made it, so now you should concentrate on giving birth to this baby. I will take care of everything from now on, just relax."

"Relax? Do you honestly think I can relax!?"

"I don't know, but from the look on your face the answer is no." he said with a smile, Veronica smiled back and leaned on his shoulder as he used a wet cloth to wipe away the sweat that was glistening on her forehead, going to kiss when he wiped when the door swung open.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to..." Lindsay said walking in the room with a ice bucket, stopping dead in her tracks when she say the little display in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Logan Echolls."

"..."

"This is Lindsay, she works with me. Lindsay, this is Logan Echolls, my boyfriend and the baby's father."

"You and _the_ Logan Echolls?!?"

"Yes, me and Logan. I try not to call him _the_ Logan Echolls. It's bad for his ego."

"How... where did you meet him?"

"When I was twelve and he thought I was hot in my soccer shorts and knee socks."

"Wow, you are dating People Magazine's Hottest Man Alive, who earns more money than I can imagine, and you are acting like it's no big deal." she said, amazed.

"I love Logan for who he is. I've known all there is to know about him for years, and he knows all there is to know about me. I love him, rich or poor. And, if I wanted a rich guy I would have dated Duncan..."

"Hey! Remember that you love me and this is my baby, so you are stuck with me sugarpuss! Plus, DK is my best friend and his wife is one of your best friends, it's just wrong to think otherwise." he said with a smile, making her laugh as a new contraction hit.

Her face contorted in pain as the contraction passed, her hand flying down to her rounded belly. The contractions were coming every five minutes if she had been counting correctly. That meant she was close. Very close.

"Logan, get the doctor."

"Why? What's wrong."

"I'm having a baby, that's what." Veronica smiled, and Logan jumped up and rushed towards the door

"I'll get the doctor. You should stay with Veronica." Lindsay said from the corner

"Thanks." Logan replied, practically runnign back to her side. Lindsay slipped out of the room and went to look for Veronica's doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the delay, but let me tell you that this story is officially OVER!! Chapter 27 will be the last one, like I said, I don't want to make this story last without having any ideas, but don't worry once this fic is over I will come back with anothe one, I've got something like 10 fics on my computer, some which will never be published because I will probably never get them done LOL. Enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review

Thanks

Chapter 7

Veronica looked at the small baby in her arms, counting its fingers and toes when Logan sat down next to her.

"You are counting his fingers and toes, aren't you?" he asked with a smile. Veronica blushed, keeping her eyes on her son.

"No, I was just looking at this beautiful baby. I know he is perfect, why would I want to count..."

"He has eleven toes, I hope..."

"No! Ten toes, five on each foot!" she cut him off before realizing he had trapped her. Laughing she kissed the baby's head, then handed him to Logan. "He's beautiful."

"Just like his mother, I think he is going to have your looks and my brain."

"God help us! The world isn't ready for another Logan, one is enough."

"Shh, don't say such thing in front of our son, he can hear you."

"Our son." Veronica repeated with a smile. They had often called him that when she was pregnant, but to say it with the baby in their arms made it much more real. "So, how long are you staying?"

"I don't know, I rented a jet so I could come here. No one knows I'm here, except for Duncan. He called as I was on my way to have lunch with Trina. I just hope she doesn't grown a conscience and decide to call the cops because I've disappeared."

"You should call her to let her know what's going on."

"You want me to call Trina to tell her I have a son? Are you crazy? She is going to go to People Magazine, or Entertainment Weekly, telling them I have a child with a FBI agent, the same girl who's sent my father to prison! Do you really want to have photographers on your back?"

"Logan, she is your sister..."

"No! I'm not telling her!"

"Are you ashamed of me or the baby?"

"I'm not! Why would I be?"

"What was I supposed to think? She's your sister Logan. Don't you trust her with this?"

"Veronica..."

"No, you should go home and change."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"If that's how you want to call it. Now leave before we say things we might later regret." Veronica said trying to keep her voice low so as not to wake the baby up.

"Ronnie..."

"Just go! We will talk later, right now I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"If that's what you want. I will be back later with a bag of your clothes."

Veronica nodded and watched him kissed their son's head. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead, she didn't want him to see her cry. She knew it would hurt him more than anything to see a tear roll down her cheek because of him. She waited until the door was closed to open her eyes and cry softly.

Logan leaned against the door after closing it. It was all his fault for not wanting to tell Trina about the baby. He was afraid his sister would do what she did best, go on every show to sell their family secrets for five minutes under the spot line. He just wanted to protect Veronica and his son from being hurt because of who he was and what his parents had done.

He was walking past the waiting room when he saw Duncan, Meg and Keith sitting on the uncomfortable chairs. He and Veronica had completely forgotten about them, they were too busy watching their new born.

"What's up?" he asked walking into the room, as if nothing had happened. They immediately jumped on him and started asking questions about Veronica and the baby. He laughed and started to answer to them, one by one. "The baby and the mother are fine. Our little guy's name is Ethan Benjamin Echolls or Mars."

"It's cute!"

"Thanks Meg. If you want to see Veronica you can go in but she is tired."

"Okay." Duncan said as they were going there but stopped to look at Logan who was walking towards the elevators. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Veronica kicked me out."

"What?"

"We just had an argument about me not wanting to call Trina. I'm going home so I can change and bring her her clothes for later."

"Logan..."

"It's nothing Keith, your daughter was right, it's just that I'm afraid of what Trina would do with that information, I don't want her to go to the press to tell them that Veronica and I have a child."

"Maybe you should go back in her room and try to make things better." Meg said taking him by the arm to lead him to Veronica's room. "You aren't going to leave this hospital without talking to Veronica and making things right."

She opened the door and pushed him in the room before closing it behind him. He stayed where he was and looked at Veronica who was sitting on her bed watching him. When he saw she was crying he moved towards her bed and took her in his arms, apologizing for what he did. They stayed a few minutes like that, until Veronica pulled away and wiped away some the tears that had fallen.

"It's nothing, it's stupid, really."

"You were crying because of me. I'm sorry Ronnie, I just don't want Trina to turn our lives in some kind of circus."

"It's my fault, I don't know why I reacted like I did..."

"Veronica, I know you well enough to know you never cry without a good reason, so tell me."

"I'm afraid you are going to leave me now that the baby is here, maybe you will realize that you don't want to be part of the baby's life because of the work and the secrets and because..."

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm here to stay. You can trust me Veronica, I'm not going to leave you, you are my family. I'm not like my father."

"I know, see I told you it was stupid." she said with a smile as he used his thumb to wipe away her last tear.

"Maybe but you should have told me all these things before picking a fight with me."

"I promise to tell you everything and not keep it all inside, happy?"

"Yeah." he leaned and kissed her to seal their pact. "We should let the others in, I'm sure they are listening to what we are saying through the door."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So what happened yesterday between you and Veronica?" Duncan asked Logan as they were putting some clothes for the baby and Veronica in the limo's truck.

"A stupid argument like I told Meg, she was afraid of something and instead of telling me what was wrong, she picked up a fight with me but everything is fine now."

"Is that why you want to buy her an engagement ring?"

"Yes! But not entirely, I've already asked her to marry me when she told me she was pregnant but she said no and this time I really hope she will say yes and if she doesn't then I will ask her to marry me every day until she says yes."

"Wow! Man you are patient, I don't know what I would have done if Meg had said no when I proposed."

"That's the difference between your relation with Meg and my relation with Veronica, we are epic."

"Epic?" Duncan repeated as he sat in front of him in the car, while the driver was taking them to best jeweler in San Francisco to pick up a ring for Veronica. He had left Keith and Meg with Veronica while they went ring shopping, even if her father wanted to come with them at first, he quickly changed his mind to stay with his grandson and daughter.

"It's something between Veronica and I, let's just say that when I'm drunk I say pretty smart things."

"I don't want to know more, I'm afraid of what you are going to say next."

"Don't worry I wasn't going to share with you, even if you are my best friend, there are some things I don't want you to know about my life."

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What about this one?" Duncan said showing him a platinum ring with a diamond on top of it. Logan nodded and asked to the clerk to put it aside with the other ones. "I think, we've looked at every engagement ring they have, we should try to choose one now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's just that there are too many rings to choose one, maybe I should buy two or three so she can make her choice..."

"Are you kidding me? Logan when you propose to a woman, you usually have only one ring, Veronica isn't Paris Hilton, she doesn't need two or three rings."

"She had three rings?!?"

"Logan focus, you are going to ask to the mother of your child to marry you so try to ..."

"Focus! Sorry, it's just too hard, I should have asked her what kind of ring she likes."

Duncan rolled his eyes and mentioned to the clerk to come over with the rings so they could make a choice. He rolled his eyes again when he saw the smile on her face as she was walking closer, already counting the money she was going to earn thanks to them.

"Have you made up your mind?" she asked with a fake smile as she invited them to sit in front of the small desk while she took the different rings they had chosen to put them on the desk.

"Yes, we'd like to keep the platinum ring with the 5 carats diamond on top of it." Logan said, pointing at the ring he had chosen. "Do you also have bracelets for babies?"

"Of course, what kind of bracelets are you looking for?"

"It's for a two days old boy."

"You are lucky, we've recently received this cute bracelet." she said, showing him a gold one. "You can put the name of the baby on it if you'd like. It's perfect for baptism."

"What do you think?"

"I will have to ask Meg, because I'm the one who should buy the bracelet, it's my duty as the godfather." Duncan said, taking the bracelet from his hand to look at it, he nodded. "It's cute, but do you think it's expensive enough for your heir." he added laughing, as Logan took it from his hand to put it on the table.

"Very funny. I'm taking them, but since my friend wants to buy the bracelet, you can charge it on his card."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are my babies?" Logan asked, walking into the room followed by Duncan who was laughing at his friend silliness.

"Logan there are some things a father doesn't need to hear, and that's definitely one of them!"

"I was talking of..."

"Like I said I don 't want to hear it, Ethan is a miracle because you and Veronica didn't have to share a bed to conceive my grandson. End of the conversation."

"Ok-ay." Logan replied with a smile. He walked towards the bassinet to kiss his son hello and then moved to kiss Veronica who was still laughing. "Hey you. How are you?"

"A little bit tired, what about you?"

"I'm fine, I've got a little something for you."

"A pony?!?"

"Seriously, someday you'll have to explain to me why you love ponies so much, but no it's not a pony. My pocket isn't big enough to hold a pony."

"Someday, so what did you get me?"

"I got ..."

"Keith, Meg, why don't you come with me to the cafeteria for a good cup of coffee?" Duncan offered them as he opened the door without even waiting for them to reply. Meg looked at her husband and suddenly realization hit her, she took Keith by the arm and started talking about how she would kill for a good apple pie slice. Veronica looked at her friends who were acting strange and then at Logan who shared a secret smile with Duncan.

"What's up between you and Duncan?"

"Nothing, he just wants to give us some time alone so I could offer you your gift."

"You could have done it with them in the room, unless you bought the gift at Victoria's secret."

"I didn't buy it there, but now I wish I had. Veronica I want you to promise me not to interrupt me until I'm done, okay?"

"You are scaring me Logan, what's..."

"Promise me." Veronica nodded and encouraged Logan to carry on. "Veronica you know how much I love you, you are the love of my life and you've made me the happiest man with Ethan's birth, what I'm trying to say here..." he said taking out of his pocket the small velvet box, he opened it and showed her the ring. "Is that I want to marry you, so would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm, if I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you..."

"Veronica could you please give me an answer because you are killing me here."

"I'm sorry, of course I want to marry you idiot! Do you really think I could turn down your proposition, now show me this ring!" She said as they both started to laugh. Logan took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger. She looked at it, and tears started to pool in her eyes, she wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I love you."

"I love you too, so should we let the others in?"

"Yes, I bet they still have their ears glued to the door."

Logan laughed agreeing with her, he jumped from the bed and went to open the door and as soon as he did, Meg jumped on him to hug him. Then Duncan hit on the back before giving him a hug, when it was Keith's turn, he didn't know what to do, after all the man was his fiancée's father. Keith smiled and hugged him, congratulating him but reminding him that he still carried a gun and he'd better not hurt his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Veronica finished singing the lullaby just as she put her son in his crib, it had taken her almost an hour to get him to sleep. Once she was sure, he was peacefully sleeping, she turned off the light and let his bedroom's door open while she went in the living room with the baby monitor. She smiled when she saw Logan who was half asleep on the couch, she took a cover and lied next to him, covering the two of them with it.

"Is he asleep?" Logan asked, opening on eye to look at Veronica who had burried her face in his chest.

"Yeah and we should try to sleep too before he wakes up again."

"You should go to bed, it's my turn to take care of him."

"Logan, no..."

"Yes, listen you take care of him all the time so when I'm here let me take care of everything, just relax and let me take care of Ethan. You're tired and it's normal, I mean you work long hours and when you get home you have to feed, bath and play with Ethan whereas I don't. So get under the cover and sleep, I'm taking care of my little boy, that way we will have some father/son bonding."

"Okay, but promise me to wake me up if there is a problem with..."

"I promise, now get your cute little ass in bed."

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked him when she got up and looked at him. Logan nodded and turned off the TV. He took her hand and when they walked past their son's room, he stoped and walked into it to kiss his son goodnight before joining Veronica who was smiling. "You are a great father Logan Echolls, if you carry on like that, you will get that Father of the Year Award."

Laughing, he took her in his arms and started to kiss her, making her walk backward as they were heading towards their bedroom. Ever since their son's birth, he could not have been happier, every time he was in San Fransisco with Veronica and Ethan, he felt whole and he hated it when he had to go back to Los Angeles and leave them behind. His son was growing up and he was missing half of the stuff, like when he crawled on his bedroom's floor for the first time or he sat him on his own. He wished he could be like every other father on earth, but he could not, he was Logan Echolls, the man who lived with 10 photographers in his shadow 24/7 and he didn't want his son to be brought up the way he was.

"What are you thinking about?" Veronica asked him a few hours later as they were lying in bed later that night.

"Us, I hate not being able to be here every day with you and Ethan. You are my only family and yet I can see you only two days per week, I miss you when I'm not here and I hate that I miss so many of the things Ethan does."

"Logan..."

"I know, this is better like that, but it doesn't make it easier, sometimes I want to do what Tom Cruise did on Oprah."

"Jump on her couch? Because if that's what you want, I can buy a new couch tomorrow so you can jump on it while saying how much you love me."

"Very funny Mars."

"More seriously Logan, if you want to tell people you have a son then do it."

"What?"

"You can do it as long as you don't tell them anything about who I'm and where I live, tell them you have a family or something like that but..."

"You know what." Logan said as he took her in his arms. "I might do that after the wedding, when the movie comes out while I do all the shows."

"I think it would be better to tell them after it's done, I want our wedding to be private and small. I don't really want our wedding pictures to be on the internet or every people magazine, because you will have them on your back as soon as you tell them."

"I love you Mrs-soon-to-be-Echolls."

"I love you too Mr Echolls but I'm keeping my name for the time being!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Agent Mars, there is someone here who'd like to see you." one of the assistant told her knocking on her door. Veronica looked at the clock then at her computer before turning it off, it was her lunch break.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm ready to bet it's your fiancé."

"What?" she said, leaping out of her seat to run towards the entrance where most of the agents were looking. She stopped short when she saw Logan holding Ethan in his arm as he was trying to take his father's cap off. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey honey."

Logan turned around to kiss her before she took Ethan in her arms to kiss him, she hadn't seen him since she left home this morning. When she left, they were both sleeping and she didn't have the heart to wake them up so she kissed them softly before leaving for work.

"I came to take my beautiful fiancée out since I'm leaving in two days I thought it would be a good idea to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You are a genius, let me get my coat and then we will leave, there is a nice Italian around the corner if you want."

"What about French or Chinese food? The restaurant at the Hilton is good from what DK told me."

"The Hilton for lunch?"

"What? I just want to take my girl out."

Veronica laughed and shook her head, she kissed him before quickly running towards her office to grab her things, when she walked out, she saw that her co-workers still had their eyes on Logan who was talking to Ethan, trying to tell him that his mommy would know it if he ever tried to drink underage like he did.

"Don't you people have work to do?" she asked them with a smile before joining Logan who had stopped and turned around to see what was happening. When he felt all the eyes on him, he waved a little as Ethan did the same thing, making them laugh.

"At least no one recognized me, right?"

"Yeah and it's a miracle, seeing how they all had their eyes on you."


	10. Chapter 10

I've noticed that I've got 61 persons who have added this fic to their story alert, but less than 10 persons reviewed, please tell me what you think of my think, I just need to know if there are more than just 10 members reading this story.

Thanks

Chapter 10

When Veronica came back from her lunch she dropped her bag and jaket on the back of her chair before walking towards the coffee maker with her cup to fill it before starting her afternoon.

"Did you see the hottie Mars was with?" a brown haired said as she took a bagel.

"I know, did you see how cute he was with her kid, I want to have one like him! How did she end up with a guy like him?" someone said someone from behind the first girl said. She took a slip of her coffee before turning around and bumping into Veronica. "Did you see the clothes he was wearing?"

"No, why?"

"The shirt is from D&G, the pants from Ralph Lauren's last collection and his watch was a rolex."

"What? No kidding? Wow, man she likes rich people." one of the girls said, Veronica immediately recognized her as one of the girl she liked the less, a real bitch. When the girl saw the looks the other agents were given her, she explained. "When she went in labor, she asked Lindsey to call Duncan Kane, the man is one of the richest guy in California. His father made billions about twenty years ago in the computer business, he is like a Bill Gates bis."

"Jake made billions before Bill Gates and his wife is a bitch." Veronica said taking the pot of coffee so she could fill her cup. "If you tell Celeste I ever said I'm ready to repeat it in her face." Smiling she left her co-workers in shock as she made her way towards her office, closing the door behind her, so as not to be under their curious eyes, she had had enough of that in high school.

--------------

Veronica was working on a file when her boss walked into the room, he shut the door behind him and sat in front of her her. She closed the file she was working on and turned her attention towards him.

"What's up?" she asked him with a smile.

"You know where we are, don't you?"

"Yes, because if you don't remember where you are, you should ask a doctor not me."

"Funny Mars. I don't like it when my agents spend their time gossiping around the coffee maker and today that's what most of them did."

"Not my fault, it's not like I can make them stop talking about me."

"Have you asked them to keep quiet or better asked to your mysterious fiancé not to come here dressed the way he was."

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, you want me to tell Logan that next he comes here he will have to buy his clothes at the Gap shop and not Ralph Lauren or D&G?"

"No, just that next time he wants to come here, he should stay downstairs or put on clothes that don't scream I'm rich and I'm proud of it!"

Veronica laughed and nodded because the guy obviously did not know Logan, he would never agree to put Gap clothes, he was more into French or Italian stylists and brands. She even wondered if he ever went into a Gap shop since college.

"I will try but it's not going to be easy, the guy was born with a silver spoon in mouth, just like all his friends."

"What about you?"

"I'm from a middle class family and my parents never made millions just by smiling in front of a camera."

"So his parents were actors, tell me aren't you from Neptune?"

"You never ask questions without already knowing the answer." veronica said, leaning against the back of her seat. He had put two and two together. "Yes, I'm and yes I'm engaged to Logan Echolls, the guy whose father killed his first love who also was my best friend and then tried to kill his current girlfriend, me."

"I know understand why you were never scared when someone had his gun pointed at your head."

"That was before, now I'm scared, that's why I spend more time in the office than on the field. I didn't have a family at the time unlike now, I have a child who needs me and a soon to be husband who needs me like I need him."

"I guess what they say about love is true."

"Depends, what is it?"

"That's something you will have to learn on your own." he said with a small smile before walking out of her office and going into the break room to yell at the agents who were drinking their coffees instead of working.

-----------

"Come on, if you eat your puree daddy will buy you a brand new toy and it will be better than the one I got you at the mall." Logan said, trying to put the spoon into his son's mouth who kept it closed and shook his head no. "Come on Ethan, do it for daddy."

"No!"

"Ethan, if you love me then please eat this puree."

"You should try that plane thing, it always works." Veronica said coming behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck before taking her son in her arms.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you bought him a new toy and you tried to make him eat by promising to buy him another one. Didn't I say something about me not wanting my child to be spoiled rotten?"

"Maybe ... but you have to understand me, he didn't want to eat so I tried to do what all I could to get him to eat."

"If it could have worked if Ethan was older, at 12 months, I don't think he understands the whole thing."

"At least I tried." he replied, before he started to clean the mess Ethan had made. "Go change, I will take care of him and then we will order something."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Logan was sitting on his couch channel surfing when he heard the front door open and close, he looked at the clock on the wall and turned off the TV, Trina was here. He had called her earlier and asked to come over so they could talk. He had decided to tell her about the changes in his life, meaning Veronica and Ethan, he just hoped she wouldn't kill him for not telling her sooner.

"Good afternoon!" she said sitting next to him and throwing her bag on the couch. "So why did you ask me to come?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't hit me when I'm done nor go to the press..."

"Oh my god, you _are_ gay!"

"No I'm not, I'm as straight as you ar.., I'm straight. You know that Veronica was Meg's maid of honor at Duncan's wedding?"

"Yes."

"Well, on their wedding night, Meg and Duncan weren't the only ones who had fun that night. I slept with Veronica but there was an accident with the condoms and..."

"You got her pregnant? Please tell me you didn't get her pregnant..."

"I have a twelve months son, his name is Ethan."

"How long have you known?" she asked in a low voice, looking at him obviously hurt.

"Since the beginning."

"And Veronica? Are you two back together?"

"Yes, we are engaged."

"..."

"Trina, please say something."

"What do you want me to say? You have a child with Veronica Mars but didn't tell me until now, why? Do you really think I would have gone to the press with this?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes I was afraid you would do it, that's the kind of things you've done since my mother died. I don't want people to know about him or Veronica. She and I have an agreement and I'm more than happy to respect it. Look at the way we grew up, always under the watchful eye of the press, I don't want Ethan to turn into another me at sixteen."

"I can understand why you did it, but you should have trusted me, I've changed since Aaron was found guilty for Lilly's murder. If you had talked me you would have realized it."

"Veronica wanted me to call you after Ethan's birth, we had an argument about it and we never talked about it again until last week. She wants you to come to the wedding, she wanted me to tell you, she even made me sleep on the couch to convince me."

"I've always liked her, so what can you tell me about my nephew?"

"He looks like me, he is the cutest child I've ever seen but he can drive me crazy when he doesn't want to eat and thank God I have Veronica to help me when he has made up his mind about something, he is as stubborn as I'm. I have pictures of him if you want to see them."

"Of course I want to see them, like you really need to ask." she said with a smile, having forgotten for a moment she was mad at her brother for what he did. Logan nodded and went to look for the album photo he had taken out of his closet before Trina came. He gave it to his sister and watched her flip through the album, stopping once in a while to watch a particular picture, like the ones taken on Halloween or on his first birthday. "He really looks like you when you were one."

"Yes he does, but he's got Veronica's eyes."

"So when are and Veronica tying the knot?"

"Six weeks, in Duncan's house in the Pacific."

"Away from the US and the press." Trina said, Logan smiled and nodded, she understood everything.

"Yeah, we want to get married without worrying about paparazzi."

"Don't you think you will them on your back when you come back with a wedding ring on your finger?"

"I don't care, I'm going away for a shoot so they can follow me all they want, they will get tired before I will."

"What about when you go to San Fransico to visit them? They will follow you at the airport and see what flight you take."

"Already taken care of that problem, do you remember John Enbom?"

"Who?"

"He is one of my friends from High School, his father owns an airline company so he often lets me use a private jet to go to San Francisco and the great thing about it is that nobody but those who know what's going on know I use this plane. Enbom is cool about the whole thing, he never asks questions."

"I guess you are still Neptune High's king even years later."

"It's all due to my charm, so do you have plans for May first?" he asked her.

"I don't think so, why?"

"That's the day of the wedding and I'd like you to come so I can introduce you to Ethan. Do you think you can make it?"

"Of course! Like I would miss my little brother's wedding."

* * *

"Lindsay do you want to come over for dinner? Some of my friends are in town to help me with the wedding and I want to know if you'd like to join us?"

"No problem, what time?"

"Seven, I will order take outs, Chinese or Italian food."

"I will be there and I'm bringing the wine."

"Okay, see you then."

"Veronica wait! Who are your friends?"

"Cindy Mackenzie and Megan Kane, don't worry you will love them, they are cool."

"And rich!" Lindsay added, she didn't really feel at ease around people with so much money, she was from a middle class family and she wasn't use to hanging out with people who owned houses who are worth millions. Over the last year she had gotten to know Logan and she really liked him but sometimes she still felt a little ill at ease when she saw him spend thousand dollars on a shirt or a watch.

"How many times will I have to tell you that it's not important, they are like you and me. Mac comes from a middle class family like us. Don't worry about that."

"They'd better be otherwise I'm not coming to your wedding."

"Okay."

AN : Sorry for the delay, I'm back to college and I've got so much work to do that I barely have the time to write, let alone update. I promise to try to update sooner, but my teachers are giving us too many translations to do and stuff to learn LOL. I'll try to work on my stories over the week end and try to finish What happened to us and get some work done on What hurts the most but no promise. I'm going out tomorrow with my friends from college and I'll get home late and then go to school, give an engish lecture to a pupil after school and then sleeeeeeep! But I really promise to make it up to you :D


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't going to update tonight, but I'm so happy that I decided to give you an update. France just beat the All Blacks! This world cup is ours! I knew we couldn't lose against them, we're organizing the world cup and we're all behind this team . Now England, and it's not going to be easy :(

Don't forget to review, reviews make me happy and when I'm happy you get a chapter lol

Chapter 12

"Are you ready to go." Keith asked Veronica when he walked into the room she was in. She turned around and smiled, she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and nodded. "You are beatiful."

"Thanks you dad."

"It's true, Logan is going to faint when he will see you in this dress. I'm proud to be the one to walk you down the aisle."

"Well I've asked to many people if they wanted to do it but no one agreed so I'm stuck with you!"

"You are nervous, aren't you?" he asked, knowing she joked like that only when she was nervous. Veronica smiled, he knew her better than anyone.

"You have no idea of how nervous I'm. I never thought I would get married or have a child, let alone it would be with Logan."

"Are you sure you want to get married?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to marry him."

"I just wanted to be sure, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've never be as ready as I'm, I can't wait to be Mrs Echolls. God, I sound so girly." Veronica said laughing.

"Oh yes you do. Now let's go, before Logan starts thinking you've changed your mind."

Keith gave her his arm and Veronica took it with a wide smile, she was about to marry the only guy she had ever loved, her true love. She had loved Duncan, but it wasn't the same thing, he was her first love, and at 16 she didn't know a lot of things about love, but with Logan it had been different. She had grown up when she fell for him, she had discovered a new kind of love, it had been passionate, cute, painful and many other things, but in the hand she was heel over head for Logan Echolls. When they broke up in their second year in college, she was heartbroken for a year and she cursed for years, just when they were strating to be friends again, he betrayed her trust by lying.

Meg and Duncan had organized a party for her 23rd birthday and Logan had promised to be there since he had missed her birthday the year before. At the time they were trying to repear their relation, but he had called her at 8 in the morning to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it because he had an appointed with the producer of his next movie, she had acted as if it was no big deal, even if she felt horrible because she was hoping to see him and maybe try to start a new relationship. He had sent her a wonderful gift but when she saw in a magazine a picture of him partying with a brown haired woman in a club in LA on the day her party was held she had understood, he had lied to her. The next day, she had sent back him his gift with a note asking him to forget her phone number and to never try to contact her, she was through with him, she wanted him out of her life for good.

He had tried to call her when she graduated from Quantico, but as soon as she had heard his voice she hang up, she was still mad at him, even thought two years had gone by. When they met again at Duncan's wedding they had fought like always, but they somehow ended up sleeping together and in the morning she left without a note nor a goodbye. She was afraid of what would happen if she woke him up to tell him she was leaving, they would have either slept together again or argued.

When two months later she discovered she was pregnant, she was devasted, how could one night change her life so much? At first She didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby, as horrible as it was it was one of her first thought, was she going to keep the baby? After a few days, the idea of having a baby sank in and she realized that she wanted to have this baby, with Logan around or not. It was a few days later, when Meg called her to tell her she and Duncan were organizing a party for their 3 months anniversary that she decided it was time to tell Logan, even if his reaction did not really come as a surprise. She expected him to react like that and mention Aaron's abuse and his fear of becoming like him, but Logan was not his father, he had always proved it.

"Honey are you ready to go?" Keith asked her when he saw she was not paying attention to what was happening around her. She nodded and saw Meg was already at the altar, and then there was Ethan who was walking with Mac and holding the small pillow on which were the rings.

"Yes, let's go."

She took her father's arm and walked towards the altar, she saw Logan's smile grow as she got closer to where he was standing, she let a small laugh when she saw Duncan elbow him in the ribs to make him stop starring. When they arrived next to where Logan was, Keith kissed her forehead and put her hand in Logan's, transmitting a silent message, take care of her. Logan smiled and nodded, keeping his eyes on Veronica, he didn't even turn to look at the priest when he started to talk, he only looked at him when he asked him if he wanted to take her as his wife.

--------------

"I think it's my turn to dance with the bride." Logan asked Keith as he took Veronica's hand. Keith smiled and stepped down, it was time for his new son in law to dance with his wife.

"So how are you Mrs Echolls?"

"It's weird, you know, to be called Mrs Echolls."

"You should get use to it, because from now, I will always call you like that."

"Didn't I say I wanted to keep my name when you proposed?"

"You did, but that doesn't mean I can't call you like that." he said with a smile.

"Is Ethan asleep?"

"Yes, and you know what it means. Our friends will look after him so we can go to this nice hotel on the beach, just you and me."

"You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"Why are you saying that Mrs Echolls?"

"Because you can't honestly think I believe you just planned that."

"See that's why I shouldn't have married a FBI agent, I can't keep a secret with you!"

"It was already the case before, remember high school and college, I always knew what you were going to get me for my birthday and Christmas."

"True, but that was before, I've learned one or two tricks from your father so it won't work now, and I also live in LA when I'm not with you..."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Veronica asked him with a smile when they stopped dancing, Logan smiled back and took her hand to lead her towards their car. He waved at the others and asked them to keep an eye on their son. They of course were teased for leaving at only eleven, but they didn't really care, they just wanted to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, please continue so I know if you still like this story and if it's worth adding more chapters, because even if this story is completed, I'm adding some chapters by using an idea I had some time ago.

Don't forget to review, reviews make me happy and when I'm happy you get a chapter lol

Chapter 13

"Oh my god Veronica! Look at you, you are all tanned!" Lindsay said when she saw her friend walk into the FBI building. Veronica smiled and joined her friend who was standing next to the elevator. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Perfect! The beach and the hotel were perfect, we really had fun, even Ethan did. At first I was afraid someone would recognize Logan but no one did, and if they did they said nothing."

"Why did you take Ethan with you, you should have let him stay with your father or friends."

"I didn't want to leave with someone for two weeks, I would have missed him too much and Logan was like me. The hotel had amazing baby sitters, they all had experience and they all got along with Ethan."

"You are lucky! I wish I had a man like him."

"What about Cassidy? I saw the two of you at the wedding and on the plane, you got along pretty well." Veronica said with a knowing smile which made her friend blush.

"We did, he even took me out once since we got back. I don't know what's going to happen between us, we will see."

"You do realize he also has money?"

"Yes, but it's not really serious between us at the moment, we will see later. He is a nice guy, he wants to see me next time he is in town."

"You should say yes."

"That's what I told him."

"Good."

"Do you want to have lunch with me, because you have to tell me all the things that happened in Tahiti."

"Okay. See you later."

Veronica left Lindsey and went to her office to take her mug to get her fix of coffee before starting her work day. When she walked into the break room, all the eyes were on her, she ignored them and did what she had to do, just as she was going to leave, one of her colleagues caught her by the arm.

"Veronica Mars is back after two weeks and all tanned!"

"What do you want Kristen? I'm kind of busy." Veronica told her harshly. If there was an agent she couldn't stand, it was her, ever since they started at Quantico there was this feeling that made her hate the girl.

"Well I just want to know how were your holidays."

"Fine." Veronica started to walk towards the door when she heard her talk again.

"Congratulations!"

"What?"

"You got married, there is a ring on your fourth finger, a beautiful one. I would say platinium with small diamonds." she said with a smirk when she noticed those who were in the room had stopped what they were doing to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, why, you want one? It comes from Tiffany's, as for the price, I don't think you can afford to buy one. Now that you got what you wanted, can I go back to work?"

Veronica smiled and left the room, leaving her, her day was good, she had managed to shut Kristen up.

--------------

"So how was your first day of work?" Logan asked Veronica the moment she walked into the kitchen where he was feeding Ethan. She kissed the top of her son's head before kissing Logan and sitting down next to him.

"Good, I've managed to shut Kristen up when she asked about my holidays and the ring."

"What did you tell her?"

"That the ring is from Tiffany's and she would never be able to afford it."

"That's my girl! See that's why I love you, you can be nice but you can also bite. How did she react?"

"She didn't react, I didn't even give her the time to answer, I left the room before she could. So what did you do today?"

"We went to the park, took a nap and read a few stories. I missed you today, we missed you."

"Logan we aren't having this conversation again!" Veronica said angry. In the last few days of their honeymoon, they got in a fight about her job, Logan wants her to quit so she can spend more time with Ethan and him, whereas she doesn't want to quit. She loves her job, and she doesn't want to quit a job she loves.

Flash-back

"So are you going to quit now that you are married to a millionaire?" Logan asked her one night after

they had made love. Veronica who had her head in the crook of his neck, moved so she could look at him in the eyes.

"You are kidding, aren't you?"

"No, why would you want me to joke about something like that, I'm serious."

"Logan, I'm not going to quit just because we are married now. I love what I do and I don't plan on leaving."

"Why? It's not like you need the money, I've got plenty."

"It's not about money!" She replied angry. She took a sheet and put it around her, if they were going to have an argument she wanted to have something on. After she put on a robe, she came back and sat on the bed. "Logan, I know you have money and you know that I don't care about it. I love what I do and I had to fight to get my job, do you know how many people would kill to have it?"

"Veronica, I just want you to spend more time with me and Ethan."

"I spend a lot of time with you! Let me remind you that you are here only two or three days per week and Ethan is with his nanny or at school all the day. What do you want me to do to keep me busy during the day? Clean the house? Spend your money? Go get my nails done? You know me Logan and you knew it when you proposed, you can't change the rules now that we are married."

"I know, it's just that I'm scared!

"What are you scarred of?" she almost yelled in frustation.

"That someday I will come home and find Lindsey there to tell me you are gone because some crazy guy shot you. That's what scarres me, happy?"

"Oh Logan, why didn't you tell me that? If that's what scares you then let me tell you that I spend more time in my office than on the field so there is no reason to be scarred."

"I can't help it, I don't know what I would do without you in my life, I don't know how I would raise Ethan."

"I will never leave you, I love you too much to leave without a fight."

"Same thing for me, you know yesterday morning while you were sleeping, I realized something."

"What?" Veronica asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I want to have another child."


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it and let me tell you that the chapters I'm adding are being quite easily written :D , I wrote four chapters this week! I'm so proud of myself LOL. I will try to get more written and if I'm really lucky the strike(s) will last a really long time like they did ten years ago so my teachers can't come and give their classes since most of them also teach at another private university. But I'm being too hopefull LOL. 

Remeber, the more you review the sooner you get a chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

Chapter 14

_Flashback _

_"I want to have another child." _

_"What?" _

_"I want to have another child with you. I know Ethan is only 16 months old and I don't mind waiting if you aren't ready to have one yet. I just want you to know..." _

_"Are you sure about this?" _

_"I've never wanted something so much in my life. What do you think?" _

_"I'd like that." she replied with a smile which turned into laughter as he tickled her. When he stopped, he looked her straight and asked her again if she really wanted it. "Of course I do. I want to have another child with you. Wanna try?" _

_"Like you need to ask!" _

_End of the flashback _

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, he was tired. He spent too much time running at the park."

"Are we okay?" Veronica asked as she watched Logan put on his shirt. He kicked his socks off and joined her in bed.

"Yes we are, why wouldn't we be okay?"

" I don't know. With the fight and everything, I wasn't sure if… Logan you know how much I love what I do and I love coming home to you and Ethan. I don't know what I would do if I didn't work… But I promise to take a break as soon as I'm pregnant and stay at home with the baby a few weeks."

"I so need to get you pregnant!" Logan said with a grin before jumping on her, Veronica laughed and hugged her husband. "You will never guess what happened today!" he suddenly said while Veronica slid her hands under his shirt.

"I'm sure it can wait, I'm kind of busy right now in case you haven't noticed."

"Veronica you will get laid don't worry."

"Idiot."

"Okay, anyway, I got a call from the Donut, Meg is pregnant."

"What?"

"Meg is going to have a baby, but you have to promise to keep it for yourself because Meg will kill Duncan if she ever learns he told someone."

"Wow! Why didn't she call me? Why didn't you call me right away? This is big, and you know how I like to get in on everything!"

"You know now." He said, promptly placing a kiss on her lips, trying to get her back on task. She continued on about Meg, and Celeste being a nightmarish grandmother as he nibbled on her ear, her neck, before she finally caught the hint.

Two weeks later

Veronica was playing with Ethan in the pool when the doorbell rang, she quickly got out of the pool and grabbed two towels. She closed the small fence Logan had built around the pool when Ethan had started to walk so he wouldn't wander in and drown, put him in his playpen, and went to answer the door.

"Kristen?" Veronica said when she saw the woman on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a file and you took it at home with you."

"Why couldn't you just call or wait until tomorrow?"

"Like I said I need it." she replied. She let herself in the house and waited for Veronica to close the door.

"What file do you need?"

"The Ashry case."

"Don't move, I'll go get it."

Veronica went to her office upstairs and started to look for the file, she couldn't remember where she had put it. She was still looking for it when she heard the front door open and close. She glanced at the clock and realized who it was, quickly closing the drawer she was looking in as she headed towards the living room.

"Honey, there is a someone in our living room." Logan said from the doorway with a smile.

"Don't remind me." she buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath. "It's Kristen."

"Kristen? The woman from work who you can't stand?"

"That's the one. I'm going to find the file she needs and kick her out of here as soon as I can."

"Okay, I'm going downstairs to check on Ethan and start dinner, what do you want tonight?" Logan said.

"Pastas with your special sauce."

"No problem. I will take Ethan with me, he needs to learn how to cook."

"He is only 16 months old." she said with a smile.

"I don't care, I can teach him anyway."

Logan kissed her before going to change Ethan out of his swimsuit. As soon as he walked into the living room, Ethan started to throw his toys on the floor and call for him. He smiled at him and picked him up, he put him on the living room table and started to dress him.

"Don't tell mommy about this or she will kill me. Now come on, time to teach you all the Echolls tricks to seduce a woman. They usually work, except on your mom. But that something I will explain to you when you are older. She is ..."

"Excuse me." Kristen said from where she was standing, she had heard most of what he had said and she was dying to meet the man who had married a woman like Veronica Mars, since she had not heard his name. "Do you know how long it will take Veronica to get the file?"

"I don't know, but she should find it soon, don't worry."

"Thank you, excuse that mind sound strange but do we know each other?"

"We've never met until today, Veronica will be there, you can sit if you want."

He walked out and left her standing in the middle of the living room, without really giving a damn about what she did or didn't do. He had plans to spend time with his son and he wasn't going to change them for a woman his wife didn't like.

Kristen looked at his back as he was walking away, talking to his son who was laughing. She turned around and took a look at her colleague's living room. She saw many pictures, and just as she was about to look closer at a picture, Veronica walked into the room with the file in hand.

"The file you wanted." she said handing her the file. "If you don't mind now I'd like to enjoy the rest of my day with my family before I have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Of course, I'm sure you want to enjoy your pool with this beautiful weather."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, just that you have a beautiful house, in one of the best neighborhoods in town and you have a pool."

" I don't get your point. Now get out of my house before I make you leave."

"No need to become violent, I'm leaving."

"And don't come back."

A/N: Kristen didn't recognize Logan, she thinks she knows him from somewhere but she doesn't know who he is yet...


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the new chappy sooner than expected, so enjoy it and don't forgert to review.

Chapter 15 

"Hello." Veronica said answering her phone as she tried to get Ethan to eat his yogurt, which seemed right now impossible.

"Hey Veronica!"

"Meg! What happened to you? You haven't called in days, what's going on with?"

"I've got the most amazing, wonderful and great news for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm PREGNANT!" she yelled into the phone, Veronica pulled it away from her ear and laughed, even if she already knew her friend was pregnant, she was really happy for her. She had once told her when Ethan was six month old that she and Duncan were trying to conceive a baby but so far they had no luck. At the time she had felt bad because she had gotten pregnant by accident and she had never imagined having a child before that.

"That's wonderful! How far are you? How did Duncan react?"

"Well I'm almost four months pregnant and Duncan was so happy that he almost cried."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I'm your best friend."

"I know, but I wanted to be over three months before telling anyone in case something went wrong but according to my doctor there should be no problem. You can't imagine how many times I almost told you. It was really hard but I'm so excited that I started to buy clothes for the baby, you should come to Neptune so we can shop for the baby and buy things for Ethan, it will great and..."

"Slow down Meg!" Veronica said laughing, she was really happy for her friends. "I will try to get a few days off and come to visit so we can go shopping, I could also teach one or two things about pregnancy. I'm sure you would like it better if it's me and not Celeste."

"Please don't mention Celeste, she is driving me crazy! She is planning the life of my unborn child, the friends he should have, his future college and who he should marry. If she carries on like that I might move to San Fransisco, just to put some distance between us before I grab a knife and stab her. Stop laughing! It's not funny."

"Sorry, if you ever need a place to stay, you are more than welcome here. You don't even have to call me."

"Thanks. So what's happening in your life?"

"Nothing new, Logan left for LA yesterday so it's just me and my little man until next week."

"How long has it been since the last time he went there?"

"I don't know, he went back two weeks after we returned to the US and then he was there last week for a few days. He is scheduled to go on Oprah and a few other shows to promote his last movie."

"People are going to ask him questions about his wedding ring."

"Yes, we've talked about it and I'm okay with it, it's not like the photographers will follow him here, we are always careful so it won't change anything. Did I ever tell you that Logan two months before our wedding, when he had to go to Europe for a shot, he wanted to go on Oprah to tell her about us."

"Really?

"Yeah, but he changed his mind about the whole thing to make a long story short." she said laughing.

"I'm sure it's. So when are you coming to Neptune?"

"I don't know, like I told you I have to ask for a few days off from work and I don't think I will get out there for a few weeks. I'm sorry Meg."

"I understand, you took three weeks off from work for the wedding, I just wished you could come here to visit."

"So do I, but you can come to San Fransisco for the weekend. There are great baby boutiques here! Why don't you come here on Friday, we will watch Logan on Oprah's special and then Saturday we will hit all the shops in San Fransisco!"

"I'd love that!" she said. "I've found a cute little thing that will be perfect for Ethan and..."

"Meg, not you! He has too many clothes, and he has only worn half of what is in his closet."

"It's nothing, you will love it, I promise."

"Okay, listen I have to go, Ethan needs a bath before he goes to bed. I will try to call you back tonight or tomorrow."

"No problem. Talk to ya later!"

Logan was sitting on Oprah's couch as she was talking about his last movie and next project.

"So except your new movie, what brings you here?"

"You've been inviting me for years and I've never had the chance. So I wanted to take the opportunity. Plus, my mother was a fan of your show."

"I was one of her fans too, I loved her movies."

"She is the only one who had any acting skills, my father was just a good looking guy who couldn't even say two sentences in a row without making a mistake. I still wonder how he managed to get his Oscars."

The people on the stage laughed at his joke, but stopped when Oprah started to talk again. She put her sheets on the table and looked Logan in the eyes before asking.

"I've heard some rumors a few months ago saying that you bought an engagement ring and now you have a ring on a very important finger… Does that mean you are officially off the market?"

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to bring that up." Logan said with a smile, before he became serious again. "If you must know, for once these rumors are true. I did buy an engagement ring almost a year ago and yes, I'm married." he said as the people suddenly became quiet, he had never heard such a since silence on Oprah's show.

"I also heard a rumor about maybe a child?"

"Can you believe it, the finally managed to print something true. I know unbelievable. I married the mother of my child three weeks ago. And I must say, she isn't only the mother of my child, she is my soul mate and best friend."

Logan looked around him and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep him from laughing, people were all looking at him as if he had three heads and four arms. Finally, whispers were heard and they grew louder with time. It took them a moment to make the public silent.

"Logan are trying to tell us you have a child?"

"Yes, he is fourteen months old. My looks and his mothers brain, and she thanks God every morning for that." he replied with a chuckle. "That way we're sure he won't turn into a Logan 2.0, and we won't be called in the middle of the night by the police to come get him."

"Wow, it's quite amazing, how did you manage to hide a wife and child for so long?"

"That's my little secret." he said with a smile. "I'm good at what I do and we have good friends who know us well enough to see how much we enjoy living like normal people. I love taking my son to the park or going shopping with my wife, I just enjoy doing normal things without having people on my back to take pictures of us."

"When will we meet Mrs. Echolls?"

"Never." Logan said laughing, before he became serious again. "I don't know. My wife and I love the life we have right now. Why would we want to ruin that? We want our son and future children to grow up like any other child."

"Are you_ really_ happy with your life?"

"I've never been so happy before, the only thing that will make me happier is another child."

"Your wife is pregnant?"

"Not yet, but we are working on it." he said with a smirk.

"Congrats Echolls you are a grandfather!" someone said.

"Shut up." Aaron replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. His son had a child and he had a grandson. Only one person could make Logan smile so much, only one girl could make him want to get married. The time had come for him to meet his son again and have a nice chat with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, good thing some of you guessed what's going to happen, Aaron wasn't going to be part of my story, but with all the chapters I'm adding, he's going to be present and at some point he will play a key role...

Chapter 16 

Logan was sitting by his pool, reading a script when he heard the front door slam, he took off his glasses and threw the script on the floor. He was too tired to do anything, he had spent all the week trying to escape to the paparazzi who were following him like a shadow. It was to the point where he could not even go to Starbucks and buy a coffee without them.

"John, my favorite lawyer." Logan said without moving. "Why don't you take a seat and relax?"

"Logan, can we talk for a second?"

"I hate it when you use that voice, you know the one that says 'I've got bad news for you.'"

"I've got bad news, we should move inside the house, I don't think you would want to have this conversation outside."

"It can't be that bad."

"Logan believe me, this isn't the kind of conversation you'd like to have around the pool."

"Okay." he said, sensing that there was things his lawyer wasn't telling him and he didn't like that. He knew John well enough to know that whatever he wanted to say was big. He had met him during his first day at UCLA, they were sharing the same dorm and they had immediately got along. Their friendship had continued even after he left UCLA to become an actor and when John graduated from law school, he had asked him to be his lawyer. John knew all there was to know about him thanks to many nights spent drinking in their room after a rough day. He knew about Logan's relationship with Lilly, about Veronica and their epic love.

Logan sat on the couch and John started to pace and finally stopped to look at him. He grabbed his suitcase and pulled a file out of it and gave it to him. Logan took it and when he saw what was written on it he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I wish it were, it's serious from what I read and from what his lawyer told me."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, knowing the man you should go and see him to ask him what he wants before he tells the press about who is your wife."

"Do you realize what you are asking me? This guy almost ruined my life, how can he except me to come to his hell hole?"

"I don't know, you should call Veronica and tell her about this."

"How do you think she will react, Veronica will go crazy and I don't want to upset her, she is spending the weekend with Meg, I don't want to ruin it."

"But you need to tell someone."

"No, I will meet him but I want to warn him, I will meet him once. After that he'd better not try to contact me again."

"I will call Aaron's lawyers to tell them to organize a meeting with him as soon as I get back to the office, do you want me to come with you?"

"Are you sure because this guy is a monster."

"Yes, you are my friend and I know you will need someone in there with him."

"Okay, tell his lawyers I want to meet Aaron today, it's either this afternoon or never."

"No problem."

"Thanks John."

"Mister Echolls, your father is ready." the guard said to Logan who was sitting on an uncomfortable chair. John nodded and the guard opened the door to the room to let them in. He walked in first, followed by Logan a few seconds later. He looked his father in the eyes, not moving. He had not seen him for years, ever since he was sentenced to a life in prison

"Son..."

"Don't call me that. You have lost the right to call me son the day you killed Lilly and tried to kill Veronica!"

"Veronica Mars, it's been years since I've heard from her, do you know what happened to her?" Aaron said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Veronica, don't ever mention her name again!"

"Why not? She is my daughter in law after all, isn't she?"

"One more word about her and I'm leaving, I don't care what you do afterwards."

"I've asked you to come here so we can talk about my grandchild, my first grandchild."

"Stop! You have no right to talk about my son, Veronica or me. I'm here to protect them from someone like you. I will never ever let you come near one of them, I will destroy you before you can destroy my family!"

"Why would I do such a thing? They are also members of my family."

"No they aren't, you have no family, Trina and I are no longer your children. I was afraid I would become like you, I'm sure you don't realize how much I hate you for making me feel like that."

"You would never become like me." Aaron said softly.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I know realize I will never become you. I love my wife and I love Ethan more than life itself, I would kill myself before hurting one of them, something you never did. You prefered hitting me, every time something went bad, you used me as your personnal punching ball."

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't care! It's too late, I hate you now, in fact I started to hate you at 8 when I saw you hit mom because she didn't want you to hit me, you almost killed her that night and you didn't even seem to care."

"Logan..."

"No shut up! I don't want to hear you, I don't want you to be a part of my life, of my son's life or any other child I might have. I don't want you to destroy their lives like you almost destroyed mine! Because of you, I almost killed myself and almost got killed more than once. For a long time I didn't care if I lived or not. If it hadn't been for Veronica, I would have been six feet under before the beginning of our senior year."

"I'm..."

"Shut up! Stop saying that! You don't mean it." Logan yelled so loud that the guard came into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing. I'm done here, John let's go."

"Okay."

Veronica was reading the newspaper in the break room, drinking her coffee when she reached the People pages, on the first one there was a big picture of Logan on Oprah's couch and next to it there was a picture of Aaron. She read the headline and put it down.

**_'Logan Echolls visits his father in jail.' _**

She left her newspaper on the table and grabbed her cell. She was going to kill her husband for not telling her where he was last weekend. She had asked him what was bothering him and he had said nothing, he lied to her and he was going to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to the people who reviewed please carry on, I love reading about what you think about the chapters I post.  
Thanks

Chapter 17

"Come on Veronica, I already said I'm sorry a thousand times, don't you think it's time for me to sleep in the bed with you again?" Logan asked from the doorway of their bedroom. Ever since she had learned about his visit to Aaron she has been mad at him for not telling her, and she's been making him sleep on the couch ever since he came home. He knew she had every right to be angry, but he only wanted to protect her, he should have known better that nothing stays secret in Hollywood.

"I know, but I'm still angry, believe me, the last thing you want is share a bed with me."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Go back in time?"

"Veronica."

Logan had said how sorry he is countless times, she knew he regretted it but it still hurt like hell. She wished he had told her the truth and not lied to her even if she hated the man, she still would have wanted to know what he was going to see him. "I know I've hurt you but can you blame me for trying to protect you?"

"I know, I can't help it, it just that it hurt to know you lied to me."

"I wanted to protect you!" he said a little bit angry, he kept saying that but Veronica was still mad at him. He didn't know what to do anymore to make her forgive him.

"Don't you think I don't know? I do know why you did it, I just wished you had told me, I could have handle it, for heaven's sake I work for the FBI!"

"How long are we going to fight about this? I want to sleep in the same room than my wife, I miss her more than words can tell. Please Veronica..."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes." she replied with a smile as she made room for him, he almost jumped on the bed. Veronica laughed and kissed him softly, she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

"You know what it means now that we are kind of back together?"

"You are a dirty boy."

"Honey you are realizing it too late, we are now married but yes, I'm a dirty boy!"

The next morning when Veronica woke up she found a white rose on Logan's pillow; she smiled and rolled on her back. She had barely closed her eyes when Logan walked into the room with a tray in his hands.

"I know you are awake so open your eyes because I've made you the Special Logan Echolls breakfast in bed. You'd better put some clothes on because I'm bringing Ethan in the room and we don't want to scare him, do we?"

"Very funny." She replied, taking Logan's shirt to put it on, he smiled at her and left the room. W walking into Ethan's bedroom he found him up on his bed, with his pacifier in mouth.

"Dada!"

"Hey Ethan, how's my big boy? Did you sleep well? Do you know what we are going to do today, mommy and daddy are taking you to the park, happy?"

"Why did I say about talking to a baby who is only eighteen months old?

"That he couldn't really understand, but I love talking to my mini me and he is smart so he kind of understands me since he answers to my questions."

"How is he?" she asked taking her son in her arms, she kissed him and looked at Logan. "Why don't we stay home and enjoy the pool?"

"Are you going to wear that bikini I saw in the closet?"

"Yes."

"I don't really want to go to the park and I'm sure Ethan agrees with me."

Six months later

"Veronica the phone is ringing." Logan said, putting a pillow on his head to try to block the sound.

"No, really?" She turned on the lamp and answered. "'lo?"

"Veronica!"

"Duncan? What's wrong?"

"Meg, she is in labor, do you think you can come to Neptune, because I really need you." he said nervous and scared, he did not know what to do.

"I will try to come as soon as I can, I will ask for a few days off. Logan will be in Neptune in a few hours if you want, do you want to talk to him?"

"I can't, I have to go back to the delivery room. Thank you Veronica."

"You don't have to thank me, we will be there in the morning." she hang up and turned to look at Logan who was now awake. "Meg is in labor."

"She is labor? She had two weeks to go"

"Well that happens, remember I also gave birth two weeks before my due date. You should pack some clothes while I book your flight and mine."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower."

An hour later he was ready to leave, his clothes were in his bag and Veronica had managed to get him a ticket for San Diego and another one from San Diego to Neptune, since there was no direct flight.

"I should take Ethan with me." Logan said as he sat on the bed to put on his socks. "It will be easier for you if I take him, tomorrow you will just have to call your boss and take your bag."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I will manage to take care of him for a few hours. I'll just keep him occupied during the flight and then at hospital"

"Okay, I'm going to pack some clothes for Ethan while you pack some of his toys."

"I'm going to miss you." Veronica said as they were standing next to the boarding gate.

"You will be with us in the morning, don't worry we will survive."

"I know but I will still miss you."

"Me too." he kissed her, and when they heard an announcement asking to the people with a ticket for San Diego to register. "I don't want to leave without you."

"Didn't you say something about seeing each other in a few hours?"

"I did but I don't want to go!"

"Logan please don't do this, you are going to get on this plane and try to help Duncan, we will see each other in a few hours, okay?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but your boss'd better give you a few days off."

"Don't worry he will."

When Logan landed in San Diego, he found the Kanes' driver waiting for him, he quickly gave him his bags and followed him to the car. He was talking to his son and laughing when he saw a paparazzo hidden behind a plant, he quickly put his hand over Ethan's face and entered the car, but the guy came to the window and started to take picture after picture. If he had not been so busy trying to calm Ethan who was crying, scared by the flashes, he would have gone out and broke the camera and some of the guy's tooth. When the car finally drove away, he was relieved, because the guy could no longer take pictures of them or follow them.

"Logan, you've made it." Duncan said when he saw him walk into the maternity ward with Ethan in his arms.

"Yeah, I took the first plane for San Diego and another one for Neptune, so how is Meg?"

"She is fine, her doctor is in the room with her right now, I was asked to take a walk since I'm too nervous to stay in the same room than them."

"It's going to be okay, don't worry."

"Yeah, but I'm scared, it took us a long time to conceive this baby."

"I know, listen could you please take Ethan a few minutes, I'm going to run to the vending machine and buy something to eat and a coffee. Do you want something?"

"No, I'm too nervous to drink anything, give me the little man."

"Thanks." He gave him Ethan and went to look for a vending machine, when he came back twenty minutes later, he found Jake and Celeste in the room with Duncan. He smiled at them and quickly took Ethan.

"Hey little man, do you want to eat chocolate?"

"She is going to kill you." His best friend told him from where he was sitting, smiling.

"She is not here and Ethan isn't going to tell her, it will be one of our secrets. He likes daddy and you won't tell mommy, will you?" he asked his son, giving him the chocolate bar.

"No!"

"I told you so, Ethan likes me and he doesn't want Veronica to kill me."

"She will know it, she knows everything." He said with a smile. "I should go back in the delivery room or Meg will kill me, will you be okay?"

"Sure, Ethan is going to eat his chocolate and then I'm going to try to make him sleep. I'm going to be okay, go in there and help your wife, and if she says you are never touching her again, don't worry she doesn't mean it."

"Thanks."

Logan watched his son eat his chocolate bare with a smile, he loved watching him do such simple and stupid thing, he loved it even more when he put more chocolate on his face than in his mouth. After a few minutes, Logan took him in his arms and made him sit on the couch.

"You want to sleep, don't you?" he asked him, he smiled when Ethan nodded. "Don't move then, I'm going to bring water and tissues to clean your hands and face, and after you will sleep, okay?"

"'Ay."

"Jake, could you please keep an eye on him two minutes?"

"Of course."

"Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to the people who reviewed please carry on, and FYI I'm almost done with this story, I'm going to add something like five more chapters and then it'll be the end. So if you want to review before it ends you can still do it, especially now, because I've added dramatic stuff, the FBI will be involved and so will be Aaron... so who will die?

Chapter 18

Logan found his son running around the small room as Jake was watching him smiling, he quickly caught his son as he was running past him and made him sat on the couch, but he did not seem to want to stop running nor moving.

"Ethan could you please stop, I just want to clean your face, you can't go to sleep with all this chocolate on your face." he told him as he started to clean his face and then his hands.

"No sleep!" he told him subbornly and he tried to get up again, but Logan caught him before he could go too far.

"Ethan it's late and you should be sleeping, children are sleeping at this hour."

"No sleep!"

"I shouldn't have given you sugar, Ethan I swear to god that if you aren't asleep within the next thirty minutes I will no longer give you candies." he told him in his best I'm the father you're the kid voice, and added softly. "Because your mother will kill me if she ever learns what I did."

Half and hour later Logan was exhausted, he did not think that getting an almost two year boy to sleep would be that hard, but then it was his son, he yawned and found Jake looking at him smiling.

"Go ahead and laugh." Logan told him.

"Don't worry I won't laugh, at least you've managed to get him to sleep, you're a good father."

"Thanks, but all the credit goes to Veronica, she's the one who takes care of Ethan most of the time. I just get to do the fun things with him while she has to do the hardest stuff."

"That doesn't really surprise, but nonetheless you do a great job with your son, better than I ever did with mine." he told him with a sad smile.

"You raised them well, even Lilly."

"Maybe."

-  
"Honey, wake up." Veronica said softly, stroking his cheek to wake him up. When she saw him open his eyes she smiled. ⌠Morning.■

⌠Veronica? What time is it?■

⌠It▓s ten past thirty, how long have you been asleep?■

⌠I don▓t know.■ He replied, getting up. He looked at Ethan who was still sleeping in his arms, Veronica took him and gave him a kiss. ⌠So how many days off did you get?■

⌠Not many, only four days, there is a lot of work so he couldn▓t give me more. Did you have any trouble with Ethan?■

⌠None, he was an angel but he asked for his mommy several times.■

⌠What did you tell him?■

⌠That you were at work and you would be here in a few hours, I guess that▓s what it feels like for you when he asks for me.■

⌠You hated it, didn▓t you?■

⌠Yeah.■ He said with a sad smile. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. ⌠I should have booked a room here, because sleeping on the couch sucks!■

⌠Poor baby! So, did Meg gave birth?■

⌠I don▓t know, I was sleeping, Jake and Celeste were here when I fall asleep, we should ask to a nurse.■

⌠If you want I can try to find one, while you go to the vending machine or the cafeteria buy something to eat and drink.■

⌠It will have to wait, we spent the last hours apart and I want to spend time with you so let▓s go.■ He said taking her hand and leading her to the nurse station where they were all looking at them, especially Veronica. He knew he should not have been surprise by such reactions, but he was. ⌠Excuse me, do you know if Megan Kane has given birth yet?■

A nurse typed something on the computer and consulted a file before answering with a smile.

⌠Yes, she gave birth three hours ago, she was moved to room 4747. It▓s the room at the end of the corridor, the baby is with the mother.■

⌠Thank you.■ Veronica said, she took Logan▓s hand and led him towards their friend▓s room. She knocked on the door twice before hearing Duncan▓s voice, she opened the door and saw him with a baby in his arms. ⌠Congratulations daddy!■

⌠Veronica! When did you arrive? Why didn▓t you call me?■

⌠The plane landed two hours ago, and I didn▓t call you because your wife was in labor. Now tell me, girl or boy?■

⌠Take the baby to see it by yourself.■ Meg said with a smile as Duncan put the baby in her arms. She smiled widely when she saw the baby put her fist in her mouth and close her eyes.

⌠She is beautiful.■

⌠I know and I can▓t believe she is mine. It took us time to conceive her but it was worth the pain and suffering. I understand what you felt when you had Ethan, it▓s just amazing and beautiful, I can▓t even find the words to describe what I'm feling.■

⌠I know and it will never go away, you can ask Logan.■ Veronica told Duncan with a smile, her eyes still locked on the baby she was holding.

⌠You know when the doctor put Ethan in my arms for the first time I couldn▓t believe how happy this little creature could make me and two years later it▓s still the same thing. When he took his first steps I almost cried, when he said dada I was over the moon. Duncan you will soon realize that your child will always make you happy and you will love her no matter what happens or whatever she does. You should try to spend as much time as possible with your daughter and try to form a special bond with her, your family should always come first, work should never interfere with your personal life.■

⌠That▓s what you did, didn▓t you?■

⌠Yeah, acting is just a job, I know someday it will come to an end whereas being a father will never end.■

⌠I never thought, I would someday hear Logan Echolls give me a piece of advice.■

⌠Some things do change.■ He told Duncan with a smile. ⌠Listen we are going to Keith and then at The Grand, we will try to come back later, right now try to rest a little before your life becomes crazy.■

⌠Okay, please don▓t do anything stupid because unlike you, I still live here.■

⌠Of course!■ Veronica said with a smile, she gave back the baby to her mother and hugged the new parents before taking Logan▓ s hand. They walked in the hallways, hand in hand, not really paying attention to all the people who had their eyes on them. They were just happy to be a normal family, for once Logan did not have to wear a cap and glasses to hide. She smiled at him as they were waiting for the elevator.

⌠What▓s making you smile like that?■

⌠Seeing Meg and Duncan▓s baby made me realize that I also want to have a baby, I know we said we would have another child, but I want to have it now.■

⌠Now?■ Logan repeated, not sure he was understanding her.

⌠Yes now, next year I want to have another child at home with us, I▓ve stopped taking the pill last week, why don▓t we ask my father to baby sit for us and go back to the hotel and try to add another member to this family.■Veronica said somewhat nervous. She had never talked like that about having another child, usually Logan was the one to bring up the baby topic, not her. Her husband looked at her, trying to understand what she was telling him.

⌠You▓re sure?■

⌠I want this, you and Ethan make me happy and another baby will make me as happy as you.■

⌠What about work?■

⌠Like you said, it▓s just a job, someday there will be no job anymore whereas you will always be there. So do you want this?■

⌠Like you need to ask!■ he said with a smile, as he took her in his arms to kiss her, careful not to crush Ethan who was still in his arms.

-  
⌠Logan we should┘. We should get into the room.■ Veronica said panting as she felt Logan▓s hand on her tight and his mouth attack her neck.

⌠Yeah but I can▓t stop.■ He replied, pushing her against the wall as he tried to find the keys in his pocket, he carried on kissing her and when he managed to open the door, he pushed her inside and closed it with his foot.

None of them noticed the man who was hiding behind a plant, with a telephoto lens, taking pictures of them. 


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to the people who reviewed. And it's official, this story is over, I finished chapter 37 on Tuesday during my American Civilisation class, lol (we were on a break). But don't worry I'm woking on 2 other stories which are 65 written :). One about Logan and Veronica and there will be a part of it about Logan and Charlie since I think they didn't use this character as well as they should have. Let just say some words about it : rehab, pregnancy, marriage ...

Thanks

Chapter 19

Six months later

"It worked!" Veronica shouted one day coming home from work. Logan who was on the floor playing with Ethan raised his head to look at her strangely.

"What?"

"You are going to have to ask John to change your will, because if you don't your other child might feel less loved!" she said as her smile grew when she saw realization hit him. He quickly got up and took her in his arms, he raised her in the air and kissed her again and again, it's only when Veronica felt dizzy that he put her down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to see my doctor during lunch break and confirmed my suspicions, in seven months a new Echolls will join our little family. So are you happy?"

"You've got to be kidding me, of course I'm happy!" he said kissing her. A tear feel on his cheek, which she wiped away. "We're going to have another child."

"Yeah, another little you and me running in the house with Ethan."

"I can't believe it, this is true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but if you don't believe it right now, you will after the morning sickness kick in. We should call my father and the others to ask them to come to San Francisco so we can announce them our news. I can't wait to tell them we are going to have another child, I'm so happy, thank you Logan."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because thanks to you I'm going to have another baby, and you make me happy. For my first pregnancy, I was nervous and scared whereas now I'm happy and impatient to give birth to this baby, a lot of things have changed in less than two years." (Ethan is now 24 months old)

"Yeah, a lot of things changed over the last three years, I still can't believe I've managed to convince you to marry me and have another child with me."

"Honey, I did it for the money!" she said with a smirk, before Logan started to tickle her, soon Ethan joined his father and attacked his mother. A few minutes later, they stopped and lied on the floor, next to Ethan's toys, Veronica took him in her arms and started to explain how in seven months he was going to be a big brother. When she saw he was not having any reaction to this news, she was worried, she was afraid he would say no and throw a fit, but after a few minutes he asked a question that surprised them, from where babies come…

"Veronica!" Lindsay said when she saw her walk into the bullpen, she quickly walked towards her. She took her arm and led her to her office.

"What's wrong with you this morning?"

"Have you bought The Enquirer this morning?"

"No, why would I buy that thing? I thought you knew me better." She said with a smile, but she stopped smiling when she saw what Lindsey had thrown on her desk. She picked it up and started to read what was printed on the front page and in the magazine. "Who saw it?"

"The whole office, Kristen bought several copies and gave them to some people, she even put one on the board of the break room."

"So everyone thinks I'm Logan's mistress?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" she said angry, she threw the piece of trash in the bin and started to walk back and forth in her small office. "So everybody knows that I slept with Logan."

"Yeah, from what they saw on the pictures it was obvious, he had his hand under your top and he was kissing your neck while he had you pinned to the wall of a hotel."

"What am I going to do now?"

"You should call Logan and tell him, maybe he can find something with his lawyer or agent. There is nothing you can do."

"I know but they are going to find out who I'm soon, if at they office they've reconized me then one of them will call, especially Kristen! I can't do this, they've already published a picture of me and a picture of Ethan. They are going to realize who we are to Logan, they are going to learn that I'm not his mistress but his wife, I'm not ready for that!"

"Veronica call him." Lindsay said, seeing how her friend was acting. "You shouldn't worry so much, remember you're pregnant and it's not good for the baby."

"Yeah." She took her cell from her bag and hit speed dial, a few seconds later she heard Logan's voice. "Good morning."

"Veronica?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I'm working in my office, I received a few scripts while I was in San Francisco so I'm reading them, why?"

"So you haven't gone out yet."

"No, why?"

"You should buy the Enquirer, they've posted some pictures of us..."

"Of us?" he asked, not understanding what she meant. "What do you mean by us?"

"You and me with your hand under my shirt in front of a hotel room."

"No." he said, not believing. "We were careful!"

"Well it wasn't enough!" she shouted, taking out all her frustration on him.

"The guy at the airport didn't follow us, I made sure of that!"

"Apparently you were wrong! My picture is in this trash magazine and it wasn't supposed to be!"

"No need to yell at me, I understand! Calm down, it's not good for the baby."

"I know it's not good for the baby." She said sadly, before adding. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that, we were going to wait until the birth to tell them but now it's too late, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to live your life while I take care of this problem, don't worry."

"Easy to say, Logan what are you going to do?"

"Find the photographer and give him a piece of my mind and then ask John to sue the Enquirer for millions."

"Do you really think it's going to work?"

"We will see, listen don't change anything to your life for the moment, I will try to come in a few days and we will sort things out together, okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, feeling better now that she has talked to him. "I love you."

"Love you, take care of you and the kids."

"I will, but you'd better be here soon, 'cause I'm going to need you."

"I will do my best to be there on Monday, only five days to wait."

"Okay, I will see you on monday, but Logan don't do anything foolish."

"Such as?"

"Beat the crap outta the photographer or the editor."

"Okay, I will just scare them. I promise not to go to jail."

"As long as I don't have to ask John to bail you out of jail, things are fine with me." she said with a smile before hanging him. She had a few things left to do before picking her son up for lunch, she had to take him for a visit to his pediatrician, but unlike Logan it is not for a broken bone or rib, its just for a vaccin.

Veronica was standing in front of Ethan's school, waiting for her son to come out of his classroom so they could go shopping, she had promised him in the morning that they would go to Toys R Us and buy some toys for the baby and probably for him. She was checking some messages on her cell when she felt two arms slid around her waist, she let out a small scream, before realizing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to surprise my wife." Logan said with a smile when he saw her face relax. She hugged him, she needed to feel him, she once again had a bad day at work, her fifth in a row. Everywhere she went people looked at her in disgust, as if she was really cheating on her husband with some celebrity, just for the fun of sleeping with someone so famous and rich. She hated it and with her pregnancy, it was making things harder for her, she could not deal with such problems right now. Her friends knew the truth, but for the rest of the world she was just a bitch for either sleeping with a married man, or for sleeping with a man while being married to someone they did not know. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course, I'm, it's just that I've had a really bad week. I'm sorry Logan."

"It's okay, I understand."

"But how did you find me?"

"I called Lindsey and asked her where you were and she told me you were here. Things are that bad?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can deal with them any longer. I really think we should do it now, it's time to come out of our little world."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and I think it's too late to change my mind." she said laughing; she looked around and saw most of the people who were there were watching them. "So you want to come with us to Toys R Us?"

"Of course!! I love this shop, do you think they will agree if I ask them if I can move in the shop?"

"You are crazy!"

"I know, that's what you tell me every time we see each other and to tel..."

"Daddy!!" he heard some scream, he turned around, just in time to catch Ethan who had thrown himself in his arms. "Hey Mini me!"

"What we you doing hir?"

"I decided to spend more time with you, happy?"

"Yeah, mommy and me are going to bought toys for baby."

"Really? Do you think I can come?"

"Yup! Silly daddy."

"Ethan we don't say such things to their father, now why don't you kiss me, it's not because daddy is back that you have to forget your mom." Veronica said with a smile, she took him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek, as a woman walked towards them with a pen in hand and a paper. She rolled her eyes when she saw him sign the paper, but that quickly changed when she saw other women walk towards them. Logan looked at her and saw how tired she looked, he put a hand on her cheek. "You should go home and let me take care of Ethan, I will take him to Toys R Us and buy him something."

"I can't go home, I have to go back to work that's why I wanted to take Ethan shopping now."

"But who's going to take care of him?"

"Mrs Roberts, I was planning on going to her house afterwards to drop him and get him after my meeting."

"No need to take him to Mrs Roberts, I will stay with him until you are done with your meeting. and then we will order something for dinner, ok."

"Yeah." she replied putting a hand on her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh, she could not wait for her maternity leave to begin. "Just make sure you don't buy him stuff he won't be able to use until his sixteen birthday."

"It happened only once, he wanted it so bad that I couldn't exactly tell him no."

"That's what I do."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be the bad guy."

"Maybe, but right now I'm the bad guy, but for this little one things will have to change" she said with a smile, pointing at her round stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to the people who reviewed please carry on, and grazie mile to those who read this story in Italian since there's an Italian version of it, but I'm only in my 2nd year of learning the language so I didn't understand everything but the reviews I got were really good (I'll get my Italian teacher to translate me the stuff in French just so I can have a trace of them LOL). Just so you know I've started this new Veronica Mars fanfic which is going to be quite fluffy if you're interested let me know, it should be posted soon. It's called Letters and it goes AU during An Echolls Family Christmas, what if Weevil had found letters in Logan's pool house an gave them to Veronica and thus unveiled the feelings he has for her..

Next update on Friday, maybe Thursday but no promises, too much work.

Chapter 20

"Mommy look!" Ethan yelled when he saw his mother walk into her office a few hours later. She smiled at him and watched him take a small bag which was on the floor, he ran towards her and gave her the bag, she took it smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

"Logan what did I say about your trips to Tiffany's?"

"I don't remember, you said so many things about that shop that I kind of forgot." He said with a smile. "You should open the bag and see what there is inside before killing me."

"Okay." she replied taking the bag Ethan was still holding in his hands. She opened it and gave Logan a teary smile when she saw what was in the bag.

"Logan, you really shouldn't have. But thank you, I really appreciate the gift."

"Veronica, I've made go through hell because of who I'm and yet you married me."

"Don't be stupid, I'm the one who said yes when you proposed, I could have said no. But I didn't because I love you and you make me happy, I don't regret my decision, in fact I thank God every day for having you in my life."

"Thanks, I know how hard this is for you, but it will be over soon. We just have to wait a few more days until the word is out that we're together, if you want to change your mind about that, it's now or never."

"Logan, this is what I want to do, the sooner they know about it, the sooner people will stop looking at me like some gold digger or a woman who is cheating on her husband because Hollywood's most famous actor who is rich and good looking seduced her and also cheated on his wife by sleeping with me."

"I'm sure what you just said was great and interesting, but I only understood half of it, we should get out of here before Ethan throws a fit because he is hungry."

"Yeah, but not before you put this on." She said, giving him the necklace he had just offered her, she smiled when she felt his fingers on her shoulders and his mouth on her neck. "Thanks. I love it, I love you Logan Echolls."

"Love you too, Veronica Mars-Echolls."

"Repeat it, please."

"What?"

"What you've just said."

"I love you too, Veronica Mars-Echolls."

"It's Echolls."

"What happened to Mars?"

"She is been replaced by Veronica Echolls, after two years, the time has come for me to take your name and drop the Mars' name."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm an Echolls now, Ethan's name is Echolls, yours is Echolls and this baby's name will also be Echolls."

"I don't know what you did during your meeting, but it has changed you, but no worry, I like the new you." he said with a smile. Veronica hit him on the arm and took her handbag which was in one of her drawers.

"You are no fun, now let's go, Ethan isn't the only one who is hungry, his mommy and the baby are also hungry."

She opened the door and waited for Logan and Ethan to follow her out of the office, she was in a hurry to leave the building so she could spend time with her family. Logan put his arm around her shoulder and started to whisper things in her ear, but Ethan did not like being left out or even ignored for a second by his father.

"Daddy!" he shouted, making them stop and the people around look at them weirdly.

"Ethan, what did we say about yelling?"

"Sowwy daddy."

"What do you want?"

"Hungwy." he said softly. Logan kneeled in front of him so he could take him in his arms.

"Do you know where I can buy him something, I know you don't want him to eat before dinner but we could make an exception, don't you think?"

"Yeah, there is a vending machine in the break room. Follow me Mr Echolls." she said with a smile, she took his hand and led him to the break room. She put her handbag and the Tiffany's bag on the table and turned to Ethan to ask him what he wanted, knowing that she would buy him nothing with sugar in it. "Logan, do you have fifty cents?"

"I don't know, I know I have a one hundred dollar bill but I don't know about the 50 cents coin."

"Great, I should have listened to my father when he asked me if I really wanted to marry you, if I had married a normal guy I would have gotten my 50 cents to buy a snack to my son."

"Hey, it's not like I don't have money to feed _my _son, I just don't have 50 cents."

"Don't you have a dollar then, because your wife is also hungry."

"Veronica." he said whining like a five year old.

"What?"

"Don't move, I'm going to get this one dollar bill." he said before leaving the room, when he came back he had a one dollar bill in his hand, he smiled at her and put it in the machine.

"Where did you get it?"

"I exchanged my one hundred for this dollar."

"I knew you were bad in algebra but I never thought you sucked that much!"

"Are you done insulting your husband, the father of your children?" he asked her with a smile as he gave Ethan a sugar free candy and brought a sandwich to Veronica who took it with a smile. "Because I didn't give a one hundred bill for a one dollar bill, I just asked Lindsey if she had a dollar to lend me."

"She made fun of you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she also said something about how I should learn to go out with one dollar bills in my wallet, especially with a kid like Ethan."

"She's right, how about your mini-me, you and me go home, I'm tired and I'm sick of getting all these stares, Ethan will eat in the car."

"Okay, let's go." he said, taking Ethan in his arms. He put an arm around her waist and they were walking towards the elevators when they were stopped by several female agents and assistants.

"Could you please sign this?" a woman asked him, shyly. Logan nodded and set Ethan down. He took the pen she had and signed, unfortunately for him, more people came to have his autograph, he looked at Veronica, asking her to help him with his eyes, but she just smiled. After twenty minutes, it seemed that the whole building had come to ask for his autograph, Veronica who wanted to go home, decided to put an end to the situation.

"Okay folks, I'm sorry but he won't sign more autographs because I'm tired and I want to go home before our son decides to drive us crazy because he wants to eat real food."

"You've heard Veronica, she is right, we're pretty tired, maybe another day. Come on buddy, we're going home."

"Weally?"

"Yeah."

"Mommy?"

"She's coming with us."

"Cawwy me?"

"Ethan." Veronica said with a smile.

"Please daddy."

"Of course." he told his son, taking him in his arms. Ethan put his head on Logan's shoulder and started to suck his thumb, he was tired even if he did not say it.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews, update during my lunch break otherwise it would have ben on Sunday or Saturday. Don't pay attention to the mistakes and all, I've got to be in class in something like 10 minutes

Chapter 21

Veronica walked into her office, with a mug of decaf in one hand and a file in the other. She put everything on her desk and waited for someone to come in, because she knew that after yesterday, her coworkers would have questions, they were all talking about what happened.

She was working on a file when Kristen walked into her office without knocking. Veronica sighed, but didn't stop what she was doing, it's not like she wanted to talk to her.

"Veronica Mars, or should I say Veronica Echolls."

"I don't care."

"I should have known better, Saint Veronica Mars isn't one to cheat on her husband, and who would cheat on a man like Logan Echolls, not only he is cute but he's also rich."

"What's your point? Because unlike you I've got work to do, and I don't care of Logan is rich or not, I've known him for my whole life, I love him for who is, not how much money he has."

"That's cute! I'm sorry but I've got no tissue handy."

"Get out of my office."

"Why are you still working, it's not like you need the money, your husband makes enough to support you and your kids."

"You're right! Logan's got enough money to support us, our children, and the grandchildren we might have. Lynn left him all her money when she died and he is going to do the same thing with our children."

"You seem to know his family well."

"Yeah, we grew up together and if you want to know the truth, my first love and boyfriend was Duncan Kane! Happy? Now get out of here." She yelled, pointing to the door. "This is my last 15 days as a FBI agent and I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

"You're quitting?"

"Yes, like you said I don't need to work and I'm about to have a baby. I want to spend time with my baby after her birth, not having to worry about work, I'm going to move to LA."

"So you're going to give up on your career for what, a child and a husband?"

"Yes, I've learned that there are more important things in life than working for the FBI. I'm sorry for you if you think being an agent makes you happy."

"I don't need you to tell me what's good for me or not."

"That's not what I'm doing, I'm not trying to make nice or something like that because in fifteen days I'm moving. I was lucky enough to meet love when I was 12 and luckier to keep him for so many years."

"That's moving."

"I don't care what you say, nothing you can say or do can hurt me, I'm happy."

"I would also be happy if I was moving into a multi million dollars house in Brentwood."

"That's where you're wrong, we're moving to our hometown . Neptune is a better place to raise children than Hollywood. We're only going to LA because our house in Neptune needs to have some work done in it."

Two weeks later

Logan and Duncan were walking in Toys R Us trying to find teddy bears for the nursery of his daughter, even if he had five weeks before the birth. Veronica had told him she wanted a soft yellow nursery filled with a fresco with small bears playing with other bears or toys.

"Do you think Veronica will like it?" Logan asked him, as he picked up another bear and threw in the basket.

"Yeah, it's the theme she chose, isn't it?"

"Of course, I don't want to die before my daughter's birth. Like I would do such a thing without her saying yes to it."

"She would never kill you."

"She used to have a gun to go to work, but she wouldn't kill me by shooting me, she would kill me by making me sleep on the couch. Have you ever tried to sleep on our couch?"

"No, and after hearing what you just said I won't."

"Yeah, come on I'm going to buy you a drink because after seeing so many teddy bears I can't stand them anymore."

"Okay, so when are you going to start the nursery?"

"Tomorrow or after tomorrow, like you said, I have five weeks before the birth to get it ready. Now let's pay for these things and you're going to help me to put them in my trunk."

"Okay." he said sighting. "I understand better why you've asked me to come with you now, it was to help you to load things in your trunk ."

"Yes, you've discovered my secret, I'm using you." he said with a smile, he gave his card to the clerk.

"Did you find what you wanted?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm sure I will come back with my wife and son so we can finish our shopping."

"What are you looking for?"

"Many things, we're setting up a nursery for the baby."

"Okay, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask to one of our decorators to help you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So how are you, you know living in LA with Logan and having the photographers on your back?" Meg asked Veronica, shooting a glance over her shoulder to all the paparazzi who were for some of them hiding and other who weren't even trying to hide. Meg put back the hat on her daughter's head, also looking at the paparazzi.

"I'm fine, the secret is ignoring them according to Logan and so far it's working for me. It will eventually die, we're just the flavor of the month, they all want to take pictures of Logan Echolls' family, it's been two years since they learned he was no longer single. Let the poor guys have some fun."

"I don't know how you do that, it's been only a week since I've been here and every day I feel like there are more people following you."

"I know, but ignore them, every day before going to bed I tell myself that it's going to get better in the morning. I think it will all die down when we'll move to Neptune."

"I hope so for you, you need to rest as much as possible with the baby coming soon and Ethan, well being Ethan." she said laughing, watching her godson play with his spiderman toy.

"I know what you mean, but Logan is helping, I don't know what I would do if he weren't here to help me. You know, it's been years since I saw my picture in a magazine, it felt really weird, it was as if I was back in time. You know, when Aaron was arrested and put on trial for Lilly's murder, Logan and I were in every magazine, me as the girl who's accusing him, the girl he almost killed, Lilly's best friend, and finally Logan's girlfriend. That was a lot, I wonder how we made it through that madness, especially after the end of the trial."

"You loved each other, if you managed to stay together through everything, that's because of your love."

"Yeah, I don't know what would have happened if Logan had not been there for me during the trial, when Aaron's fans were calling me a liar. I was really lucky to have him by my sides for so many years, he is what I needed, what I _need_."

"And you're what he needs; you make each other happy, that's probably why all your relations with other people failed, no one could ever replace you or Logan in your hearts."

"You're right, I had never realized that until we got together and had Ethan. When I came to your wedding, I never imagined that I would leave Neptune pregnant with Logan's child."

"Did you ever regret your decision to keep the baby and tell Logan?"

"Never, if I hadn't told him I would have never been that happy nor had another child on the way."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Here she is!" Logan said as he saw his wife. "My soul mate and other half!"

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"Tired, don't make me go back in a Toys R Us until the birth. Do you think you can wait five weeks before asking me again to go there?"

"That can be managed, we can always ask Duncan to go there for us."

"Hey!" Duncan said from where he was sitting with his daughter on his lap. "Unlike you I run a business and thousands of people rely upon me to feed their families."

"You have a point, we will send Keith then."

"My father's job is as important as Duncan's, he's the town's sheriff."

"Okay, okay, I got it." Logan said with a sigh. Veronica leaned and kissed him on the cheek, he took her hand and made her get up. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home, there is a jet waiting to take us to Neptune, it's time to leave LA, don't you think?"

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked him puzzled, lat time they talked about going home he told her it would take two more weeks until the house is ready.

"Yeah, LA isn't our home and remember, this isn't a place to raise children. We should go home and pack Ethan's toys and some of our clothes."

"But is the house ready?" she asked Logan, talking of the little changes they had made in the house, such as build a small pool house, or the baby's nursery.

"Wait a minute." Duncan said from where he was sitting. "What do you mean by is the house ready?"

"Well, we're having a pool house built and we hired a decorator for the nursery."

"You hired a decorator? But Logan said he was going to work on it by himself."

"He is going to do it, we've just hired a decorator to set up the nursery, put the bed and the frieze since I don't want Logan to do it, I'm afraid he will blow it. But don't worry honey, I still love you and there are things you do very well."

"I know. Just take a look at our son and some of the things we…"

"Stop!" Meg said putting her hand over her daughter's ears. "My daughter isn't old enough to hear what you were going to say next.

"Meg, the dirty one in our family is Logan, not me. So it's his fault, he's the one who said it, not me."

"Honey, I really feel really hurt by that."

"Don't worry I will make it up to you later."

"I love you Ronnie!" he said taking her in his arms to kiss her, they were still kissing when they were forced to break apart because of a paparazzo who had come in front of them to take a picture. Logan quickly pulled Veronica's face in his neck and put his hand on the lens, he said something to Duncan who grabbed Ethan and his toys and started to walk towards the car, he put him inside, waiting for his wife and daughter to join them. When they did, he asked the driver to take him to the airport.

"Duncan what are you doing? We can't go to the airport, Logan and Veronica…"

"I know, but Logan told me to leave, I will call him to tell him we're at the airport. We can't exactly go back to his house, I'm sure they are many other photographers and I don't think they will want to see their son have his picture taken."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just… I didn't really expect a photographer to come so near to us."

"I know, but don't worry, no harm was done."

* * *

"Mr Echolls, could you please tell us more about your wife?"

"A picture?"

"Mrs Echolls could you please tell what it feels like to be married with…."

The questions were asked at such speed that Veronica's head was hurting, she held tightly on Logan's hand as he was trying to get them in the house. She quickly typed the code to open the door, she held it open, waiting for him to get in.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Leave me alone and stop harassing my wife, in case you haven't noticed it yet, she is pregnant! Idiots!"

"Logan, come on let's go, it's not worth it."

"No, the next one who gets so close to my wife or kid will meet my fist and then my lawyers, is it clear? Leave my family alone, they've done nothing to deserve that, especially my son, do you realize how scary it's for a three year old child to see a man he doesn't know jump on his parents with a camera or on the car he is in? Because I do, I had to comfort him and try to get him to stop crying. How can I explain to him that people are always following his father everywhere because of his job? It's not possible, can you people let us live our lives."

"And get one!" Veronica said, pushing Logan in the driveway. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, I should have reacted like that nor slammed the door. It's just, they're getting under my skin."

"It's normal, let's go pack out stuff and then we're out of this town, you should go in the bedroom while I call the cops."

"Why?"

"There are many people on my property who haven't been invited by the owner, me. They're preventing us from getting in and getting out of the house."

"You're evil!"

"I know, but you like that side of me so don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't even going to deny anything"

"Good thing Mars."

* * *

Two hours later, Logan dropped the last suitcase in the trunk of the limo, the driver was standing next to the car, waiting for him to tell him what to do. Veronica came out of the house with a smile, she hugged him and threw her bag in the car.

"Are you ready to leave your house?"

"Yes, because I know there is a home waiting for me in Neptune, a home with you, Ethan and this little one, which is much better than this place."

"Sweet talker."

"Yeah, ready to go?" he asked her, she nodded and got in the car with a last glance at what had become her house in the last week.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Logan, Veronica and Ethan were walking out of the airport hand in hand, trying to hide from the photographers, which wasn't easy. He whispered something in her ear which made her laugh, because she also wanted to hit them. When he saw the limo, he made them get in first before doing the same thing, he shut the door closed and thanked God for whoever invited tinted window glasses. They immediately left the airport to go to their house where Duncan and Meg were going to meet them for dinner, the time for them to settle down and rest a little.

"My father said he will be there later with the sheriff's car to show to the photographers who is the boss in Neptune, his words, not mine."

"I always loved Keith! Dick said he is also coming over with Mac."

"Okay, do we order in or do you want us to cook some…"

"Oh no Mrs Echolls, when we get home you take a nap with Ethan, we'll order in. You need to rest; I'm sure you don't want to go in labor before your due date, remember what the doctor said, don't overdo yourself and rest as much as possible. I will take care of everything; as soon as we're home you take a nap, just like Ethan."

"I'm not three like Ethan."

"I'm almost four!" Ethan said, having understood that his parents were talking about him; he showed five fingers with a wide grin. Logan laughed and hugged him, he loved his son more than he could say and sometimes he wondered if he would ever love his daughter that much, but he knew the answer, of course he would. Any children he will have with Veronica will be loved and cherished for the rest of his life, because he's nothing like Aaron. He loves his kids and wife; he would die for them and probably kill himself if they ever asked him to do so.

* * *

"So how's your life in Neptune so far?" her father asked her a month after they had permently moved to Neptune, as they were taking a stroll at the mall after having spent an hour in a shop buying clothes for the baby.

"Dad, you already asked me that question last week and my answer hasn't changed since then."

"I'm just a worried father, you can't really blame me, can you?"

"No, I understand you, I'm always worrying about Ethan, just like you or Logan worry about me."

"That's because we love you and care about you. Now that you're talking of Ethan, where is my grandson?"

"Logan took him to school; we thought it would be a good idea to take him to school so he can get used to being in a new one, well last night that's what we thought, but this morning, I wasn't that sure. I didn't really want to send him in a place where he won't know anyone, that's why Logan is going to stay with him a little before taking him back at home. The school's headmaster said it was okay with her if he stayed with Ethan for the morning since he's new."

"That's good then, and now how is my granddaughter?"

"She's fine, and she's going to play soccer just like mommy when she will be 16, she likes playing soccer in my wombs. I can't wait to give birth, only 8 days left, Logan is as impatient as I'm, but not for the same reasons."

"Do you want to have lunch with your old man?" Keith asked her, seeing it was almost lunch time.

"I'm sorry dad, I promised Ethan to be home for lunch and to cook French fries if he went to school and please dad, don't lecture me, I know that's not a good thing to bribe a child."

"I never said anything about that, because that's what I used to do to make you go to bed." he said as they both laughed.

* * *

Veronica was setting the table when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she put her hand on it and took a deep breath. She sat on a chair and waited for the pain to go away, Logan came home twenty minutes later, and immediately ran towards her, seeing she was in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I was setting the table when I felt this sharp pain, but it's slowly going away."

"Honey, you should go in our bedroom and sleep a little, I will take care of Ethan, but I want you to take a nap, and not move from the bed…"

"Logan, I'm not a baby, the pain is going away. I don't want to spend the …"

"Veronica, I'm not asking for your opinion, get your ass in bed right now if you don't want me to put you in there."

"How about lying on the couch? I haven't seen my son a lot, come on Logan." She said getting up, but she had only half gotten up when she felt another pain. "Oh God!" she cried as she felt the pain spreading to her whole body. "I think the baby heard me say I was impatient to give birth, because she's coming! Oh god, this hurts."

"Okay, sit back, I'm going to call an ambulance, I don't really want to take you in my car, in case something goes wrong. I will also call your father, don't move."

"It's not like I'm about to run a marathon." She said sarcastically. "You should send Ethan in his room or give him something to color up."

"Kay."


	24. Chapter 24

1/ **Merry Christmas**, here's my gift to all my wonderful reviewers and readers, I would have updated sooner but I'm quite busy with my revisions.  
2/ I'm going to take my laptop to the shop to have it fixed so I don't know when the next update will be. I've got another computer at home so I'll try to update next week but I'm not promising anything, I'll see how my revisions are going and if I have enough time to update, but writing is out of the question, I've got 21 chapters of Letters so it's going to be okay, same thing for What Happened to Us and Hidden Truth is over (14 chapters left + epilogue), writting will have the wait until January, 24th.

Chapter 24

"I'm seeing the head." The doctor said for the hundredth time since they had arrived. "Push again a few more times and then it will be over, you will have a beautiful daughter."

"The most beautiful one, but then it's my kid."

"Well you'd better enjoy this kid because after that, no more kids. If you want another child, you will have to carry him, because I'm done. Damn you Logan Echolls!" she yelled as another pain hit her, she pushed and then rested her head on Logan's shoulder. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean, it's just…"

"I know, it hurts but this is almost over, one last push and our baby girl will there. Ethan can't wait to meet his sister, he's drawing her a little something to make her happy and he is also drawing a little something for mommy."

"That's cute."

"Yeah, your father and his deputies are keeping the press at bay, when they saw the ambulance, they went crazy and followed us here."

"Great, just what I needed! Thank you for reminding me that I'm giving birth to Logan Echolls' kid and there are some people out there who are crazy enough to care about what's going on in your life. Didn't we ask them to get a life?"

"We did but apparently they didn't listen to us that day. Come on Ronnie, concentrate on what's going on in this room, they will be tired of waiting before us and they will all leave. I'm sorry for everything, I wish there were something I could do to change the situation, it's all my fault, you would have gone in labor if it hadn't been for them following us everywhere. I'm so sorry." Logan said, kissing herr head. Veronica looked at him in the eyes and told him it was no one's fault, she had gone in labor prematurly with Ethan and it was not his fault.

"Logan, stop blaming yourself over something like that."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Veronica, it's time to push, one last push and it will be over, I promise."

"That's what you've been telling me for hours."

"I know, but this time it's true."

"Okay, but if it's not true I'm suing you!"

"Honey, please don't threaten the doctor who is helping you to give birth to our daughter."

"Shut up Logan, you don't know what it's like to give birth to a child, you'll never touch me again! You'd better move in the guest room, because I won't even let you touch my hand again, this is over, you'd better enjoy the kids we have because after this baby, we're done!"

"I know honey, just try to push as hard as you can and I promise not to touch you again if that's what you want." Logan said, putting his arms around her back as she leaned forward and pushed like she has been told to. Her doctor smiled, when she heard their conversation, but made no comment.

* * *

"She is so beautiful, just like her mommy." Logan said, looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Just like her father, because remember the deal we had with Ethan is still on, my brain, your look."

"I'd like to change that, because if she has my look and your brain, then we'll spend a lot of time in the principal's office by the time she reach high school. Do you remember, what you were like in high school?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Sure, that's why I was asking you, her teachers are going to ask us why we decided to have children and enroll them in their school. They're going to hate us."

"Yes!" Veronica said laughing, she looked at Logan whose small finger was used as a pacifer by their daughter. "We have to find a name for the baby, because we can't really keep on calling her _baby or baby girl_."

"You're right."

"Good because I was thinking about that while the nurse was cleaning her, how about Elisabeth Lynn Echolls?" Veronica said. Logan looked her, tears in his eyes, she wanted to name their daughter after his dead mother. "So do you like it?"

"I love it, welcome Elizabeth Lynn Echolls. I'm your daddy and I love you. We should let the others in, especially Ethan, he's been asking about his sister for hours."

"He's as impatient as me, a real Mars!"

"Yeah."

* * *

Four days later

"Please tell me there won't be any photographers." Veronica said, taking the small blanket to cover her daughter, who was sleeping. Ethan was holding his father's hand and s and sucking his thumb, he had his head against Logan's thigh.

"Don't worry, the car is waiting for us at the back entrance, all the paparazzi are waiting at the front entrance. Veronica, relax, I've taken care of everything, I came through the front door with Ethan so they must be expecting us to walk through the front door again, there's a car waiting for us, if you're ready to leave."

"Of course, I'm, I've been ready for hours. I just want to go home with you and the kids and try to live like everybody else. Do you know what it's like to see people come into my room just to look at Logan Echolls' wife. I was about to kill someone, I really hate that, I'm a normal human being, not a freak, just like you. You're not a god like some people like to think, you're just normal guy, at least for me, you're still the guy I fell in love with in high school, even if after you were a real jack..." she started to say, but stopped when she realized they weren't alone, their four year old son was next to them.

"Yeah, I know, let's go home, you need to rest and I also do. I hate going to bed, knowing you won't be there, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, but you spent most of your days here."

"It's not the same thing, you weren't at home with us, but that's about to change, we're finally going home." Logan said with a smile. He kissed the top of her head and then Elizabeth's head before running to the nurse's desk to take Veronica release papers, Ethan followed him like always, waving at his mother, even though she wasn't that far and she would see him again in thirty seconds. She smiled and did the same thing.

* * *

"Shit!" Logan said, when he saw there were many photographers in front of the gates of their home. He asked to Mac to go through the mass, even if it meant sending one or two to hospital, but Logan quickly realised that they weren't going to move. He took out his cell and called Keith who had told him to call if he ever had trouble to get into the house, Mac drove away, waiting for the sheriff and his deputies to make it possible for her to drive up to the front door. They drove around the neighbour for fifteen minutes before heading home again, this time they were lucky because the deputies were holding back the photographers, so as to allow the car to move towards the front gate which was opened.

"Thanks Mac for driving us home." Veronica said when she got out of the car, she hugged her and smiled.

"You're welcome, remember how many times you helped me to get Dick out of jail in college, it was the least I could do to repay you."

"Mac, you love the guy and my father is the sherrif so it wasn't that hard, and he got better with time, he's no longer a kid."

"I hope so, especially if we decide to have a child..."

"God help us!" Veronica said with a smirk as they both laughed, she watched Mac get in her car again and waved at her when she pulled out of their driveway, she quickly walked into the house and found Logan sitting on the couch with their daughter in his arms. Ethan who was next to him was playing with Ellie who was holding his finger in her small hand.

"Mommy, look!" he said, showing her proudly his finger and his sister's hand. He quickly get go her hand and ran to her, hugging her knees. Veronica smiled and knelled to his level to hug him.

"So you love your little sister, don't you?"

"Yeah, but she cries too much!"

"That's because she's a baby, you also cried a lot when you were four days old."

"Nope!"

"Oh yes!" Logan told him, smiling, "You were worse than Ellie."

"Mommy!"

"Your father is right." Veronica told him, before they started to laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

I've posted three Veronica Mars stories on my live journal, I'm asking you to help me to decide which one to post on as soon as this fic is over. Just leave me a review to let me know if it's worth writting them or not , if they're good and if there are some things that need to be changed.  
Thanks

Chapter 25

"They're asleep." Logan said as he sat on the bed later that day. Veronica put down the book she was reading and hugged Logan.

"So we're finally alone."

"Yeah, it's just mommy and daddy now, so how are you feeling?"

"Tired but happy to be home. It's so good to be home again, with you and Ethan and the baby, I really missed you while I was in hospital, I missed having your arms around me."

"Veronica, I missed you too, don't ever leave me because I can't really take care of a four year old without you by my side. It's a miracle, Ethan is still alive after spending four days with me, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would raise a wonderful kid, Logan you don't really need me, and you just need to learn how to raise a kid." Veronica said with a smirk. Logan took her by the waist and started to tickle her. After a few minutes, he stopped and started to kiss her, but Veronica made him stop when things became more passionate.

"I'm sorry Logan but remember what the doctor said, for the next three weeks, we will not share more than a kiss, no more sex."

"Shut up!" he said, putting his arm over his eyes, Veronica leaned and kissed him.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to wait."

"I know, it's not your fault, we should just sleep then because this is really depressing me."

"I will make it up to you as soon as the doc says it's okay for us to play."

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" he said, opening one eye to look at her.

"Yeah, because it took me 16 hours to give birth to your daughter."

"Not my faul…"

"Wrong answer, it's your fault, you're the one who knocked me up."

"I didn't hear you complain."

"I didn't complain, I never complained." She said with a smile. "Come on now, come to bed."

"Okay, I'm just going to change and in 2 hours maybe 3 I'll be up to feed and change the baby."

"Thank you."

"Like you said, the birth lasted 16 hours, so now it's my turn to take care of her, you should rest."

"Okay, but wake me up if..."

"No I won't, you need to rest so you will sleep through the night, let me take care of the baby."

"Yeah."

* * *

Veronica and Logan were sitting around the pool one sunny afternoon, watching Ethan play in his small pool. Logan was reading a script and Veronica was reading a magazine, she slowly put it down and looked at her husband.

"What should we do about our house in San Fransisco?"

"What do you mean?" he asked throwing his script on the grass, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"We live here now, we should sell it and move our stuff."

"You're right, but it was our first home, it's where Ethan took his first steps, and it's also where you told me you were pregnant with Ellie, there are so many memories in that house."

"I know the feeling, but it's not like we're are going to move there." Veronica said with a sad smile. "But we can make new memories here, with Ellie and Ethan, we could start writing on the wall their size on their birthday or something like that."

"Okay, I will call an estate agency then, do you want to go there to move some of our stuff or do you want me to hire movers to do it?"

"I will take some of our belongings and let the movers take the rest, and it's been weeks since I saw Lindsey, she still hasn't met Ellie."

"Nobody but our friends and family have, did I tell you that People and Star Magazine are ready to pay two millions for the pictures of the baby."

"That much?" she asked laughing. "If we ever need money, we know where to find it, that's crazy, she's just a baby. Why do they care so much about that?"

"Well she isn't really a normal baby." Logan reminded her sadly, Veronica nodded, knowing he was right.

"Yeah, I almost forgot she isn't, she is my baby girl, I don't want to see her pictures in a magazine while I'm shopping."

"I know, I want to protect her too. She is only a few weeks old, I don't want to be like all the other actors out there who publish their wedding pictures of the pictures of their children. I want to protect them as much as you do, look at my life, how many times your father arrested me for underage drinking or getting in a fight. I don't want my kids to go through what I went through, if it hadn't been for you I would have gotten killed before my 21st birthday." He said with a smile, before becoming serious. "Do you regret marrying with me and having Ethan?" 

"No, I never regretted my choice! Are you crazy, stupid?"

"But I hurt you many times and look at our life…"

"Which is perfect, do you hear me? I'm happy, no matter what you think,you make me happy, even though there are paparazzi follwing us every where. Logan you'd better get this through your tick head soon."

"Veronica, seriously."

"I'm serious; do you remember what happened at Duncan's wedding?"

"Of course."

In the next chapter you'll know what really happened between Veronica and Logan at Duncan's wedding, remember, the more you review, the sooner I update ...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Flashback_

_Veronica had spent her day avoiding Logan, which so far has not really worked because everywhere she went, he was there, looking at her as if he was waiting for her. She was about to walk into the room when she saw him, she turned around but a hand caught her by the arm. _

_"Are you trying to avoid me Mars?"_

_"No, why would I avoid you? You don't scare me Logan."_

_"Then why are you avoiding me? You've been avoiding ever since you got here, you will eventually have to stop, we can''t let our problems ruin DK and Meg's wedding."_

_"Don't worry we won't ruin it as long as you do what I asked you four years ago, don't talk to me, don't come near me..."_

_"Veronica don't you think it's time to move on?"_

_"No."_

_"Ronnie..."_

_"I said no, give it up Echolls, you lied to me and you betrayed my trust. You can't honestly think I will forgive you just like that, do you?"_

_"Years have gone by, I thought you might have changed your mind, but apparently I'm wrong. How long are you going to punish me for that?"_

_"Do you honestly think this a punishment?"_

_"Yeah, I don't know how to call it. You never take my calls or reply to my letters."_

_"You hurt me, we were trying to build a new relation, based on honesty and trust and you lied to me, you told me you were meeting someone important for your job and I believed you. I didn't have a reason not to trust you, can you imagine what it was like for me to see these pictures of you with that woman? I was torn apart, as if someone had taken my heart out of my body, I couldn't breathe anymore. I spent days crying because of you, I'm not ready to go back there."_

_"I'm so sorry, I was just young…"_

_"So I was." she replied, before leaving him alone. He wasn't the only one who was twenty three when it happened she was also twenty three when he broke her heart. Logan should have thought to that before lying, they say time heals everything, but it's not true, it doesn't heal anything, because it still hurt, even four years later. _

_The next day – At the Wedding's Reception_

_Veronica was walking towards the exit of the Neptune Grand Hotel when she saw Logan leaned against the door; she took a deep breath and carried on walking, she wasn't going to let him ruin her day. The wedding has been great and they had managed to be nice to each other and she wasn't going to let him change that. She has spent the whole day and evening making nice with him, biting her tongue when she wanted to say something hurtful, just to make sure Meg's most important day would not be ruined by hers and Logan's constant fights. _

_She stopped when she reached him and looked at him without saying a word, waiting for him to start the conversation._

_"I was young and I didn't know what I was doing and I know I can't use that as an excuse. That girl was the daughter of the producer."_

_"Yes and why are you telling me this now? It happened four years ago and ..."_

_"Listen Veronica, I'm sorry and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, just give me a chance to do it. Why don't we get out of here, we really need to talk."_

_"I don't know if it's a good idea to go to your room or mine."_

_"I swear to god that I will keep my hands to myself, nothing will happen unless you..." Logan started to say, before Veronica playfully hit him on the arm. She shook her head and nodded, she saw him smile, before he headed towards the elevators._

_He took the card of his room out of his inside pocket and used it to open the door, when they walked into the room, he threw his bow tie on the couch and moved to the mini bar. He took two sodas out and gave one to Veronica, knowing it was her favorite._

_"You didn't ask me to come to your room to drink soda, so spill the beans, why am I here?"_

_"What would you say if I told you I still have feelings for y…"_

_"Shut up!" she said, holding her hand to stop him. "What are you trying to do, I'm happy, I've moved on and I'm putting all this crap behind me, why are you trying to bring back these old memories, I've shed enough tears because of you!"_

_"I know, but I'm still in love with you, no matter what you think, believe me when I say I've tried to stop loving you, it's just impossible. I still love you Mars, and I'm sure you're also in love with me."_

_"In your dreams, why would I still love a guy who broke my heart in millions of pieces? I'm sorry Logan, but no, I won't go there again, I've learned from my mistake. I'm don't want to become Logan Echolls' flavor of the week."_

_"Veronica, damn! Listen to what I say; you're the love of my life, not just some girl I met. I'm sure of my feelings for you; I thought I could make them go away but they won't go away, they're here to stay. I love you Veronica, I love you today, I loved you yesterday, I loved you when I was 18 and I will still love you tomorrow" he said, walking closer to where she was standing, he put a hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to his. He rested his forehead against hers, looking at her in the eyes, he slowly leaned forward and took her lips in his. She didn't answer to his kiss at first, but then after a few seconds she did and even put her arms around his neck. Logan started to walk backwards until his legs hit the bed and the both fall on it. He pulled away and looked at Veronica in the eyes, silently asking her if she wanted to do it, when she kissed him, he got the confirmation he was looking for._

_"I love you Veronica Mars, I've never stopped."_

_"I love you too." Veronica said, knowing that nothing between them would last and that in the morning one of them would regret their night, but right now, she wanted to enjoy their time together before they went separate ways again. And that's what happened in the morning, she woke up before he did, picked up her clothes, and left the only man she has ever loved behind._

_End of the flashback_

"I wished you had stayed that morning, it would have changed many things." Logan said sadly.

"You're right, but would we have been that happy with people following us every where? I don't regret the life we shared these last four years, I've never been that happy, well until now of course." She said with a smile. "I would change nothing to our life together, I just wished I had stayed with you that morning instead of running away like a theft."

"We can't change the past so why dwell on it, we've got a wonderful family, and we've managed to make two wonderful kids who are spoiled rotten, I think we've managed well."

"Oh yes, we did. Who would have thought that someday we would be married with two kids and so happy?"

"If I say me, would you believe me?"

"No." he said with a smirk. "After you left me I was sure I would never see you again, that's why I reacted like that when I saw you at Duncan's party three months later."

"I don't really blame you, I was also nervous when I saw you, I really thought I was going to faint or something like that. I'm glad I managed to remain awake and run after you when we had our fight."

"Don't worry honey, I was planning on coming to see you in the morning, I just wanted to let the steam off before seeing you again, I was afraid you would slam the door in my face and tell me you wanted me out of your life for good."

"You aren't the only one who thought that, when I came to the Grand I was expecting you to do it, I thought you were through we me and you had realized you didn't want to go through my crap and that having a baby with me might not be worth all the pain I put you through."

"I never thought that, we would hurt each other over the years, but I never regretted falling in love with you. You know me better than anybody, you know all my secrets, fears and you love me for who I'm, you love in spite of my past."

"I love you Logan Echolls, you're the only one for me, you're my other half. You own my soul, my heart and my love, don't ever think I regret the choices I've made."

"I swear to never say that again, as long as you stay with me because you're the only one who makes me happy, you and the kids are my life."

"Just like you then."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, sorry for the delay, I'm taking my exams at the moment so I don't really have the time to update or write. This chapter is the first one of the second half of the story, the one I've added this summer. I've decided to end this story with chapter 38, so there are 11 chapters left.  
Next update should be net week, my last exam is on Thursday afternoon but I'm going out afterwards so it will either be on Thursday evening (for me in France) or on Friday. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review to tell me if you like what I'm going to do with this fic.  
Thanks**

**Chapter 27**

**_Twelve years later_**

Logan was looking at the shoebox which was on the doorstep of his Neptune home, it was not the first box he has gotten this week and to be honest he was beginning to feel really scared and worried about his family's safety. He took his cell and dialed Keith's number at the sheriff department, he waited until he was connected to talk.

"You should come home, I've just received another box and this time it's worse, there's a bullet in the box along with a picture of Veronica."

"Don't touch anything, I will be there in fifteen minutes, make sure no one sees the box, especially Veronica."

"Okay, she's spending the afternoon with Meg, she shouldn't be home until a few hours. Keith this is more serious than what we first thought, we might have to contact the FBI and tell Veronica."

"We'll talk about it when I see the box."

"Hurry up then." Logan replied before hanging up. He hated not being able to protect his family from his crazy fans, when he got the first box a few weeks earlier he did not really think it would ever reach that point. He grabbed the box and set it on the kitchen's counter, trying to clear his mind, Veronica was out with Meg and the children were at school so no one would see the box but Keith and himself. Logan was drinking his second cup of coffee when Keith walked through the door, he put down his hat and sat next to his son in law.

"This is the box?"

"Yeah, I haven't touched it since I found it, Keith this is really scaring me, there's a picture of Veronica with the kids in the box and there's this bullet and the worst is that it looks like the picture was taken by that person. As if she or he's following her."

"Logan you should calm down, you need to be calm to handle this, otherwise …"

"How can you ask me to calm down when there's someone out there stalking us? I've got two children, another one on the way and a wife who knows nothing about what's happening, this is too much to handle."

"I know, Logan believe me I know this isn't easy for you, these people are my grandchildren and daughter. I've called the FBI's office in Los Angeles, they're going to send some of their best agents from LA and San Francisco."

"So I need to tell Veronica."

"Yes, _we _need to tell her, don't worry I will be there, I won't let you do it alone, I kind of like you."

"Thanks." He said with a smirk. "You should come over for dinner, I need to go get the kids from school."

"Sure, and Logan be careful."

"Don't worry." He replied with a tired smile. He walked Keith to the door and got in his car, suddenly feeling better, knowing they might find the person stalking him soon. He was tired of going to bed scared of something happening to his family while they were at school or playing with their friends. Logan wanted only one thing, go back to living a happy and blissful life.

* * *

"Logan why is there a fifth plate on the table?" Veronica asked her husband later that evening as she taking out the meal out of the oven. She looked at Logan, watching him bite his lower lip which meant only one thing, there was something wrong. 

"Your father stopped by this afternoon but you weren't home so I invited him for dinner."

"What did he want?"

"I don't know!" he snapped, almost breaking the glass he was holding when he put it down. Veronica looked at him worried, she had never seen him act like that or snap at her ever since they got married, something was definitely wrong with her husband. She walked behind him and hugged him, putting her arms around his waist and her head against his back. "I'm sorry Ronnie, I'm just a little bit stressed, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Apologies accepted but I want to know what's wrong, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry honey." He said kissing her lips quickly. "I promise to tell you what's wrong as soon as dinner is over and the kids are in bed."

"Why do I feel like this is a bad thing?"

"Maybe because it's." Logan whispered not looking at Veronica but before she could ask him what he meant the bell rang. She could have sworn that she heard him let out a sigh, which worried her even more. She went upstairs and called Ethan and Ellie who were in the play room watching TV, walking towards the couch where they were sitting she knelled in front of her daughter and woke her up.

"Dinner is ready." She told her with a smile. "Grandpa is downstairs with daddy so you go wash your hands and then you can join u…" before Veronica could finish her sentence, Ellie was running towards the bathroom. She looked at her son who was laughing. "What about you sir, shouldn't you go wash your hands?"

"Mom, I'm not 12, I'm almost sixteen."

"I know how old you're but you haven't answered my question, have you washed your hands?"

"Yes, want to see them?"

"Do you want to spend the next week punished in your room?"

"What? Why? I've done nothing, it's unfair. See this is why I don't like it when you're preg…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be punished and it won't be for one week." She said with smile, she kissed his cheek and left the room, but not without reminding him to wash his hands and bring his sister downstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for not updating sooner, last night I went out with my class to celebrate the end of our exams and when I got home I was too tired to update. To answer to a question, the 12 years jump in the future was written for the epilogue, at first chapter 26 was the last chapter of this fic, so when I decided to continue a little, I was too lazy to change my storyline and I need Ethan to be quite old and mature for something...

Chapter 28

"So who wants another piece of chocolate cake?" Veronica asked as they were all seated in the living room. Ellie came to sit on her lap and closed her eyes, Veronica looked at her baby girl and smiled, even if her daughter was growing up, she was still her baby girl, she kissed her forehead and leaned against the back of the couch.

"It's okay, Ethan why don't you take your little sister upstairs, your mother, your grandfather and I need to talk."

"I'm not a kid, I can stay."

"I know you aren't a kid but for once listen to me, take Ellie upstairs and put a movie on." Logan said, repeating his order. The last thing he wanted was get his son involved in this mess, telling Veronica was going to be difficult but telling his children would be nearly impossible, they wouldn't understand like Veronica.

"Okay, but I expect a great present for my birthday." He replied, taking his little sister's hand and leading her upstairs. Logan waited until he was sure they were alone to talk, he looked at Veronica and started to explain what was happening.

"About eight weeks ago I found a shoebox on the hood of my car while I was dropping Ellie to school."

"What was in that box?" she asked him as she took a bit of her cake.

"Nothing, just a few pictures and petals, nothing bad but last month things started to change."

"What do you mean by change?"

"I started to get boxes more often and there were messages in them and some pictures but in the last box there was a dead rat, pictures of you and a bullet."

"Oh god!" Veronica said, suddenly understanding Logan's weird behavior. Slowly shock started to fade away and was replaced by anger, anger towards her husband and her father. "Why didn't you tell me about it sooner!" she said, half shouting, half crying.

"Veronica please think of the baby, see this is exactly why I didn't tell you sooner. The doctor said you don't need stress when we found out about your pregnancy, I thought it was nothing at first and I didn't want to worry you for nothing."

"Logan this is not nothing, someone is stalking you, us."

"Don't you think I don't know it? I'm trying to do all I can to protect you and the children."

"Logan please calm down, we won't get anything done if you're angry." Keith said, speaking for the first time. He didn't want his daughter and son in law to get into a fight when they obviously needed to be united to face this.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes I knew about it, Logan called me when the second box and it started to change and become more scaring. I didn't tell you because like Logan said you don't need to be stressed, you almost lost the baby once and I'm ready to do all I can to prevent you from losing your baby."

"Great, so now my husband and father are hiding things from me, how do you expect me to react when there's some crazy person stalking us but I only learn about it today. This is so crazy, you could have told me about it sooner, don't you think I deserved to know about it when you got the first box?"

"How many times will I have to repeat it, you almost had a miscarriage, I didn't want to risk you losing the baby, why can't you see that?"

"Because it's hard! If you managed to hide something like that from me, then what else did you hide from me? I hate not knowing if you lied about something else, it scares me to see how you easily lied to me."

"Veronica you've got to believe me when I say I never lied to you before, at least not about something that big. I love you and I love our family, I did not tell before because I knew you would react like that." Logan said, begging her to believe him. Veronica looked at her, knowing he meant well by not telling her, she nodded and hugged him to let him know things were going to get better between them.

"Okay kids, I should get home, call me when the FBI guys come."

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?"

"Veronica I own a nice home and I have to get up early in the morning, you and Logan need to be alone."

"Okay." She said, a little bit sad to see him leave, but also understanding that she needed to spend time with her husband and children. Veronica left them after hugging her father goodbye and went upstairs while Logan walked her father to his car.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry Keith she won't murder me in my sleep. We're going to try to forget all about this and then tomorrow morning we'll deal with it, right now we both want to be with the kids."

"It's normal, call me when the FBI gets here."

"I'll. Thanks Keith, for all you've done. I know it's normal, but I still appreciate it."

"You're welcome and I would do it again. I just want to protect my family, and make sure all of you are fine and safe, now go back in this house and enjoy some family time, because once the federals get here it won't be the same thing"

"I know." Logan said with a sigh, he passed a hand on his hair and then looked back at the house where his wife and children were.

"I should go home now, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." He repeated, waving as Keith's car drove past the gate. Logan waited until the gate had closed to go back in the house.

* * *

Logan was standing in the doorway watching Veronica change into her pjs, she smiled at him and put on a shirt, before moving towards the bed.

"Shouldn't you change?"

"Yeah, but I preferred watching you change before doing the same thing. Your bump is now pretty visible."

"That's to be expected at six months, I know I didn't show a lot when I was pregnant with Ellie, but I'm showing more with this one." She said with a smile, as Logan got into bed and took her in his arms and then putting his hand on her bump to feel the baby kicks. "He's your son."

"I hope so! I would hope it's my baby and not the pool's boy."

"Well last time we slept together it was three weeks before the conception and I only slept with you around that time."

"Good to know, I really need to fire that guy then."

"You can't! I like him, he's funnier than you." she said before Logan started to tickle her, Veronica hit him on the arm but he didn't stop, it became worst. Finally, he stopped and they both laid in bed, silent for a minute. "Logan do you think the FBI is going to find that woman?"

"I hope so, I don't want to have to look over my shoulder or even live in fear."

"They'll find her and as soon as they do, we'll concentrate on the baby and the kids, maybe take a small trip to Europe or even the Caribbean."

"Yeah, you, me and the kids on a beach." She said with a smile before closing her eyes. Logan smiled and kissed her forehead before turning off the light.


	29. Chapter 29

Wow, this day is pretty weird, first the French president gets married for the 3rd time to a former model (who's bored to death by monogamy) only 3 months after his divorce and I'm working really hard on a new story. Let's just say that if you know what kind of relation Rory and Logan had in Gilmore Girl then you know what kind of relation Logan and Veronica will have in this story. The tittle is To Love or Not To Love: Veronica and Logan never got together during the 1st season (so Logan continued to torture her and make fun of her) eight years later they meet again and Veronica has become a hot shot lawyer. (Future Fic). I'll post it as soon as Hidden Truth is over, in something like 2 months and it should be completed

Chapter 29

Logan was sitting in his office working on a script, making notes and looking at some things on the internet. He was still working when Mrs Navarro came to see him to let him know people were waiting for him in the living room, he looked at the clock and realized who were these people. He closed his laptop and took out his cell to call Veronica.

"Hey honey." She said answering to the call, he could almost picture her smiling. "What's up?"

"You should probably come home, I think the federals are here."

"Okay, give me five minutes, I'm at Duncan's."

"All right, see you." He said, hanging up.

Logan went to the living room, seeing two men in suit and a woman also wearing a suit. He put his cell on the table and turned to look at them.

"Logan Echolls?" one of the man asked him, even if it was a stupid thing to ask, since it was his house, he nodded and shook the man's hand. "I'm agent Andrew Vaughn, sheriff Mars called us to tell us what's happening. This is agent Michael Brown and this is Kristen Bradshaw."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said, shaking their hands. "My wife should be here soon, do you want something to drink?"

"No thank yo…"

"Daddy!"

"Ellie, what did I say about yelling?"

"Sorry." She said, looking sorry for half a second, before she ran in his arms. Logan smiled at her and sat her on the couch, apologizing quickly to the agents.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Can I have some chocolate please? Mrs Navarro said to ask mom but she's not here and Ethan is playing in his room with his friends, and you were working, but you aren't working now, so…."

"Slow down and take a deep breath, yes you can have chocolate but not too much or your mother might get angry at me."

"I'm too small!" she said pouting. "I can't reach the cupboard, who are you?" she asked to the agents.

"They're friends, why don't you go upstairs and ask your brother, daddy's got to talk to these persons."

"But he doesn't want."

"Then tell him that I'm the one who might not buy him a car when he turns 16, now go." He said with a smile, watching her run upstairs, even though he knew he should tell her not to run in the house. "Sorry, you know how children are. We should probably wait until my wife and Keith get here, do you want to see the boxes I got?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"No, I've put them in the safe so that the children wouldn't find them nor touch them, I'll be right back." he said walking towards his office, he was entering the PIN code when he heard the front door open and then shut. Logan quickly softly took the five boxes and went back the living room where he found Veronica standing near the table, still holding her keys and wearing her vest. She dropped everything on a chair and the table before moving towards him.

"My father will be there in about five minutes, but he told us we could start without him."

"Okay then, I went to look for the boxes so I could show them to the agents.Why don't you go upstairs, change, make sure the kids are still alive and then join us." Logan said, hoping to make her leave before she could see the boxes and mostly what there was in them, but Veronica shook her head no. He sighed and sat down again, making some room for her to sit with him, he heard her take a deep breath and held it when the agent opened the first box, she took his hand and held on it as if she would break down if she let it go. Logan squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile even if it knew it was not a lot, it was the least he could do for her. They watched them open the second box and stop before opening the third one, as if they knew they had to give the couple a few seconds.

Keith arrived while they were going through the fourth box, having been called away while he was on his way towards the Echolls mansion, a car accident had taken place on the other side of town and no one but him could get there. After they had opened all the boxes, they remained silent until Veronca said something, feeling like she needed to say something, as stupid as it might sound.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty and hungry." she said before quikly leaving the room. Logan and Keith looked at each before he left to join her in the kitchen, knowing he could not leave his wife alone right now.


	30. Chapter 30

First week back to school and two things can be said about it: 1/ I'm tired and I can't wait to be on holiday! Good thing, it's going to happen in 7 days!!!! 2/ I'm going to post my new story within two weeks so I really need a beta to correct all my mstakes. I've just realized that in fact, I've got a 3rd thing to say I've had this new idea, a LoVe thing, of course, it's about someone killing a girl called Lilly and putting pictures of four people on the scene crime, pictures of the ab four, and pictures of Logan and Veronica, alone and together. It'll be a future fic, I like future stories . At the moment it's still an idea, I've got nothing written unlike another story about Veronica falling apart on the 5th anniversary of Lilly's death, and Logan trying to help her. It'll be an AU fic, now the story! LOL, long A/N

**Chapter 30**

Logan found Veronica sitting on a stool with a glass of untouched orange juice in front of her, he put his hand on her shoulder before sitting down next to her. He took her juice away and drank some of it before putting it down.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked her, looking at her this time, hoping to meet her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? Seeing these stuff scared me, I didn't think it was that bad, knowing there's someone stalking you and seeing what she can do are two different things, I don't know how I'm supposed to react to such things. It's scary."

"I know, believe me there's no one as scared as me, but we can't let that person ruin our life, we've got to protect the children and our life, we've always managed to do that and I don't plan on making things differently."

"Yeah, we're going to fight her, because I'm sure it's a her and not a he, why did you have to be so damn cute, if you had been ugly we wouldn't be in this situation." She said with a smile, Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smirked and looked at her in the eyes.

"You would have never looked at me if I hadn't been that cute."

"Please tell me this isn't another of your sick little game! Why can't I have normal parents, you know, ones that aren't always touching and having kids, hope we've got enough money to afford a good psychiatric."

"Ethan, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your room with your friends?"

"The guys got bored so they left and Ellie asked me for the umpteenth time chocolate, can any of you tell me what the FBI's doing here?" Ethan asked, becoming more serious as he pulled out a block of chocolate from the cupboard. "And don't say I'm seeing too many cop movies, I saw the guy's badge, what's going on, and please don't lie to me."

Veronica looked at Logan who shrugged, their son already knew the FBI was at their house and it would probably change nothing to tell him. He was a fifteen year old boy, more responsible than most of the other 09ers teenagers. She pointed the stool next to her and told him to sit while they explained the situation which was obviously complicated. It took them more than 45 minutes to explain the situation and answer to some of the questions he had, which were quite various.

"Do you think they're going to find that person?"

"We hope so, don't worry your grandfather said they're the best, we have to be strong and carry on living a normal life." Logan said, with a reassuring smile.

"Aren't you scared she's going to come after us or mom?"

"We're going to hire bodyguards and the FBI will probably protect us too. Ethan, I don't think I need to remind you that your sister doesn't need to know it nor your friends, the less people who know what's happening, the better."

"Sure." Ethan said, lowering his head. He did not think things were that bad when he made that joke and saw the FBI agents, he looked at his mother who had a hand on her stomach and was passing it up and down. "Mom, why don't you come upstairs with me, we could watch a movie like last night."

"Honey, as kind as it's, I …"

"You're pregnant and you need to rest, please just come upstairs and let dad and grandpa take care of everything, just go ahead while I get the popcorns, you can even chose the movie."

"Okay, don't forget the drinks then." She said grateful, she kissed her son's forehead, proud of having such a good son, she then kissed Logan before leaving the kitchen. Logan smiled at his son, he hugged him, conveying all the love he had for him.

"I'm proud of you buddy, you're handling this better than I thought."

"We're a family and families stick together when things get trough."

"Yeah, I'm going to go back in the living room, and don't forget to get some Pepsi for your little sister."

"Sure."


	31. Chapter 31

Happy Valentine's Day, or if you're alone then for you today, is what my friends call a a national mourning day LOL. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Tomorrow I'll post my new story, the one taking place in future. Now 'm off to update Letters and then off to have dinner out and then go out for drinks. See ya next week.

Please review.

Thanks

Chapter 31

Veronica woke up in her bed a few hours later, the last thing she remembered was watching Finding Nemo with the children and then nothing, a big black hole. She turned her head and looked at the clock, realizing it was past ten, meaning Logan and their children already had dinner and she had slept through the day. She sighed and tried to fall asleep again, but it was too late, she was awake, she pushed back the covers and walked out of her room. She checked on Ellie who was sound asleep and on Ethan who was working on a school assignment, she told him to wrap everything and get under the covers.

Walking into the kitchen she found two of the agents drinking coffee, they were about to leave when they saw her but she made them stay.

"You don't have to go, unless you don't want to see a pregnant woman eat." She told them with a smile as she put some turkey in the oven.

"We're sorry Mrs Echolls, we didn't…"

"If you're going to stay with us, it would be better if you called Veronica, I'm not really a fan of the whole title thing."

"Mrs…"

"What did I just say, it's Veronica and you'd better not piss me off, you never know how pregnant woman might react."

"She's right." Logan said from behind. He put his empety cup in the dishwater before walking towards her to hug her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, and thanks for putting me in bed, I don't remember much of the movie we saw so I'm probably going to have to watch it again. Apparently it's Ellie's favorite movie, at least this week, our daughter is really fickle."

"She's a daddy little girl, what else did you expect from her?"

"To turn into me!"

"Please tell me you're kidding, do you realize how scary you were in high school, no one dared to come close to you."

"No one but you, no wait! You came closer so you could annoy me."

"But afterwards it was for hot make out sessions in the girls bathroom."

"Logan!" Veronica said embarrassed, having forgotten they were not alone, but from smirk it was obvious he had not, he was so going to pay for that. "Sorry about that, my husband is not really well behaved, our 12 years old daughter is more polite than him."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"I know, but you've got to say I'm right, Ellie is more polite than you."

"Yeah, but I'm still polite. So are the kids sleeping?"

"Ellie is sleeping but Ethan is working on some assignment, like father like son, he always does his homework just before he has to turn them in."

"Not really, remember, I never did any of my homework. I always managed to get someone to do them for me."

"And you're proud of that?" Ethan said laughing from the doorway of the kitchen. "Seriously mom, why can't I just do that?"

"Because I had a hard time convincing Clemmons to let me enroll you in his school, let just say he didn't want another Echolls-Mars."

"We weren't that bad."

"Logan, I used to break in his office daily and you used to be sent in his office at least four times a week."

"Really? How did you do it?" his son asked them, interested.

"Ethan it's late, go to bed and forget this conversation every happened or no birthday gift."

"Hey you can't do that! Dad promised me a car for my 16th birthday! Dad please tell her." 

"Sorry son, you heard your mother, I don't want to sleep on the couch for disagreeing with her on that." He said with a smile as he watched his son leave the room clearly unhappy. "Are we horrible parents?" he asked Veronica, as he saw the FBI agents trying to hide their laughs.

"Not worse than some others, and remember we always told him we were ready to pay for a good psychiatrist."

"He's going to ruin us then, remember that time when he walked in on us?"

"How could I forget that? It was the most humiliating thing, thank god he had been too young to understand what was going on otherwise we would have had a hard time trying to explain that to him."

"I don't think we would have that problem now." he said with a smile, Logan hugged her, happy to see her old self was back. He had been worried earlier when he saw her leave the living room while they were talking to the FBI agents, he was afraid she would close herself.

"John called while you were sleeping, I've got a meeting with a producer on Friday in LA, why don't we take the kids there for the week end, or we could ask to your father to baby sit."

"I don't know if it's a good idea with that crazy..."

"Ronnie, we said we weren't going to change anything to our lives because of her, we need to get away for the week end, or we could go to Disney World or New York."

"New York?"

"Well maybe not New York, but we can spend the week end at the LA house or go to Florida and spend some time in Disney World. I just want to go away with you and the kids."

"Okay, we're going to LA then, but you're the one who will have to convince Ethan that it will be funnier to spend time with his parens than with his friends."

"Don't worry, I'll."


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, please keep up reviewing and you can even help me with this story because I'm almost running out of ideas. LOL . I'm stuck on chapter 23 and I've been stuck for quite some time know

Also, thanks to those who reviewed my new LoVe story, To Love or Not to Love

Chapter 32

"We've got a lead! A certain Jenna Bradshaw." The youngest agent said walking into the Echolls' house the next morning, dropping the file on the kitchen's table. "We found a partial fingerprint, it's not the first time she's talking an actor."

"You mean I'm not special, she already stalked someone before me?" Logan said taking offense of what he heard. Veronica slapped him on the chest and told him to keep his mouth shut.

"If you've found her then I guess you've taken her in custody."

"I'm sorry Mrs Echolls, when we sent a team to her appartment her neighboors told us she hasn't been seen in weeks, but we have a team watching her apartment."

"Damn it! Why couldn't you find her sooner, why didn't you send them..."

"Come on Ronnie it's not their fault, let's go out." Logan said taking her hand and making her walk towards the garden. He sat on a chaise longue and watched her near the pool. Suddenly, she started to wipe the tears that had fallen, he got up and went to hug her, she started to sob and grasped his shirt. He held her and stroked her head, trying to make her stop crying, but it was not working, so he just held her. He kissed the top of her head and looked into the living room through the French windows, the three FBI agent had their eyes on them, but they quickly looked away when he caught them.

After twenty minutes, she pulled away and he wiped her tears before leaning to kiss her, and what was meant to be a gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate one, she pushed him towards the pool house without breaking contact. Logan did not even try to stop her because he knew she needed it, he locked the door behind them and pushed her on the bed.

* * *

Veronica had her head on Logan's chest as he was playing with her hair, she pulled the cover closer to her body and looked up.

"Do you think we're going to make it through?"

"Make it through? Veronica what are you talking of, things are good between us, we've got no problem."

"I know things are good between us, but I'm talking of that crazy woman stalking us and sending us pictures with butts on my head and bullets."

"Veronica they're going to find her and I'll never let anyone hurt you or the children, I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"Me either." she said softly, Logan nodded and brought her closer to him. He kissed her before letting her go, he watched her get out of bed and get dressed before doing the same thing. He grabbed her hand before they left the pool house and then threw his arm her shoulders.

* * *

Veronica walked towards the agents who were all sitting around the table in the living room; she stood in front of them and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Listen, I'm sorry for reacting like I did earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you or even talk to you like that. I know it's not your fault, but I'm scared of what that woman could do to my family, especially if she already stalked someone before."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Ronnie, do you want something to eat? I'm about to order take out, do you want something?" Logan asked her.

"Chinese and pizza, oh don't forget some Thai food!"

"Okay." He said, not even surprised by what all the things she wanted to eat, he was now used to it, but not the agents who were all looking at her with their mouths open. He went back into the kitchen to make the phone call, before joining them in the living room. He sat on the couch and took Veronica in his arms as they both watched the news on TV while the agents were working and talking.

'Logan Echolls and his pregnant wife are according to a source close to the couple not getting along and are heading towards divorce. It seems that Logan Echolls fell in love with the last actress he worked with on his last movie. More information in our next edition.'

"Logan did you forget to tell me something?"

"Nope, I didn't fall in love with some else and I'm not leaving you."

"Great then, I wonder from where they got that."

"Dunno, but I'm so not leaving you, amazing love making and amazing but annoying children and scary father in law."

"You know what you were getting into when you married me, now it's too late and don't forget you knocked me up!"

"I thought it was the pool boy's baby."

"Nope, yours." She said before they both started to laugh as the FBI agents were looking at them as if they were crazy, especially one agent….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Ellie go put your bag in your room and when you're done we'll go shopping while daddy and Ethan are out."

"Okay." She replied running upstairs with her small suitcase in hand, Veronica turned to look at the FBI agents who were standing.

"If you want something to drink the kitchen is just behind you and your rooms are upstairs but I don't think they're ready yet, there is a bathroom downstairs on your left and two others upstairs, if you have any question I'll be in the living room." She told them with a smile before leaving them, she was tired of having to be followed everywhere by FBI agents, people were starting to ask her questions, not that she answered to any of them but she hated it when they followed her with their eyes.

She was lying on the couch when she felt a small hand on her shoulder shaking her, she opened one eye and saw Ellie watching her sleep. Veronica smiled at her daughter and opened her arms and Ellie rushed into them and hugged her mother and then put her hand on her stomach to feel the baby's kicks.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, I was playing in my room and when I came downstairs the man said you were sleeping and I had to quiet."

"Good, you're a really good girl, aren't you?" she asked her tickling Ellie. "You should go upstairs grab your jacket, I'm going to wash my face and then we'll be off, okay?"

"Yeah."

Veronica watched her daughter run towards the stairs with a smile, because no matter how many times they told her not to run in the house, she never listened. She pushed the cushion and got up, she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before going into her room to change.

* * *

"Mommy look!" Ellie said excitedly as she showed her mother a Hello Kitty shirt. Veronica smiled and nodded, her daughter threw the shirt in the basket before moving towards another shelve.

"So this is why you left the FBI? To buy Hello Kitty clothes for your daughter while you're excepting another kid?"

"I'm surprised it took you that long to talk to me and say that, I was expecting you to acknowledge me sooner."

"Well Mrs Echolls, you're a busy woman, take the children to school, bring them back from school, make sure they do their homework, cook dinner and let's not forget your husband."

"Kristen, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Me? No, I wouldn't Mrs Echolls."

"Good and to answer to your question, yes this is why I left the FBI and I would it again if you asked me. I'm happy and I love my family much more than I ever loved my job, you know, I thought you would eventually realize that working for the FBI isn't the greatest thing in the world, but I guess I was wrong."

"Not everyone like you and Lindsey can marry a rich man."

"Well, if Logan had been poor I would still have married him as for Lindsey she almost didn't date Cassidy because of his money. You can't control who you fall in love with, unless you're a gold digger and there are many of them in Neptune, but at least I'm not friend with them."

"You don't live in the same world than the rest of the world."

"You're wrong, our lives are as normal as yours, we jus…."

"Mommy look!" Ellie said interrupting them, she showed her another sweatshirt and matching jeans."

"Don't you think you've bought enough Hello Kitty things?"

"You can't never buy too many Hello Kitty clothes!"

"If you say so." She told her with a smile; Logan was not going to be happy when he will see all the things she bought her daughter. "Like I was saying our lives are as normal as possible, my daughter is addicted to Hello Kitty clothes, my son is addicted to his video games and often tries to skip school, and my husband, well he's just himself. We're normal; the media world is what makes it not normal. We like to do simple things such as go to the supermarket, take our daughter to her dance classes or make sure our son doesn't befriend the wrong people. I love my life and my family, I just hate the media for making things look so bad, my husband isn't leaving me for another woman like some magazines said. My daughter unfortunately finds these magazines and come home crying or worried, because the older girls at school were all gossiping about us and showing her the magazines."

"Why are you staying then?"

"Because I love my husband and I will not leave him just because of the media pressure."

"Yeah." She said, still not understanding what she meant. Veronica shook her head and told her to keep an eye on her daughter while she went outside to call Logan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan! Where are you?"

"Well, Ethan and I got back home a few minutes ago, my appointment ended earlier so we decided to come home and surprise you, but you weren't here."

"Oh yeah, I took Ellie out for shoppi… ahhh!" she yelled in pain. Logan shouted her name in the phone several times, but he only heard the dial tone…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Where's my wife!" Logan yelled for the umpteenth time while walking back and forth in his living room, clearly frustrated by the lack of answers. He could not stop hearing Veronica's voice and the pain in it, and it scares him. "I don't care what you're going to do or how much it's going to cost me, but you'd better find my wife! Damn it! She was with one of your agent, how could she have disappeared like that?"

"Dad." A scared Ethan said from behind, Logan turned around and saw his son holding a crying Ellie in his arms. He quickly walked towards them and took his daughter in his arms and hugging his son. "She can't sleep, she wants mom."

"She isn't the only one." he whispered against her hair, he looked at his daughter and wiped her tears as she was sucking on her thumb like a baby. "Princess, why don't you go upstairs with your brother and try to get some sleep?"

"Mommy?"

"She had to go somewhere but she'll be back soon, try to get some sleep okay?"

She nodded and went back in her brother's arms, Logan kissed her and his son on the cheek and watched them make their way to the stairs. He turned towards the agents and told them coldly.

"I don't care what it takes but you'd better find my wife soon, she's pregnant and she has two kids at home who want her to be present. For once, do your job well!"

He left the living room and went to his office where he sat on the chair, he put his head between his hands and cried, he could not lose his wife, the love of his life, the mother of his children and best friend, it would kill him. He suddenly pushed his chair and threw all the things he had on his desk on the floor and then grabbed a baseball bat and destroyed the TV. He was about to destroy his desk when he felt two arms grab him from behind and force him to drop the bat, recognizing his father in law, Logan broke down in his arms. He barely heard Keith tell to the FBI agents to leave the room and he was going to take care of him.

"We're going to find her, we're going to find her no matter what it takes!" Keith told him, before letting Logan go. He nodded and wiped away his tears, he looked at the mess he did and let out a bitter laugh.

"If Veronica were here, she would have kicked my ass, made me clean my mess and then made me sleep on the couch for being such an irresponsible guy, and let's not forget she would have lectured me. 'Logan you're supposed to be a grown up person, and grown up persons don't trash their office because they're angry, what kind of example do you think you are seting for the children? Next time their rooms will be dirty they won't clean it because daddy doesn't clean his own mess…"

"Logan, stop, we're going to find her and bring Veronica home."

"I don't know, I can't live without her. Keith, she's my whole life, if I ever lose her, I would die."

"Don't say that!" he almost shouted. "You've got two amazing children who are upstairs and need you to be strong so don't you dare to give up or even think we won't find her."

"I'm scared."

"I know you're, but Ethan and Ellie need you to be strong and comfort them, so you're going to take a shower and then spend some time with your children while I work with the agents to bring Veronica back to where she belongs. Logan nodded and went upstairs without a word or look for the FBI agents, Keith sighed and looked around, Logan had really destroyed his office and if Veronica ever got wind of what he did, she would kill him.

* * *

"How is he?" Kristen asked Keith as they were going through some files.

"He's going to be fine, he's just scared of losing Veronica. He doesn't know how to live without her, he grew up with her, became who he's thanks to her and she's pregnant with their third child. He's scared of losing everything, he loves his children but he doesn't know how to be a father without Veronica by his sides, my daughter is his other half, just like he's her other life. They own a piece of each other." he said with a sad smile before looking back to the file before him, letting her known their conversation was over. They worked three more hours before one of the agents came into the room running, with sheet of paper in his hand, he waved it in front of him.

"Not only she stalked some actors but she more importantly, she stalked Aaron Echolls."


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the delay, I'm pretty busy with college, I don't know when will be the next update. I was supposed to update all my stories on Thursday but I went out to party for a friend's 20th birthday and even if I'm not _supposed to have another Thursday evening out _soon, I don't know when I'll update again, so please review.

Thanks

Chapter 35

"Aaron Echolls? Dad's father?"

"Ethan, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Keith asked him, getting up and grabbing his grandson by the shoulders to make go back upstairs, but he was not moving.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing, you should go back in your room."

"I want to know what's happening! It's my mother for God's sake!"

"I know and she's my daughter, I know you miss her but I promise I'll find her and bring her home."

"How can you promise that? We don't even know if she's still ali..."

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence!" Keith said angry, he did not want his grand son to imagine the worst. When he saw the tears in his eyes he hugged him, knowing that right now he needed a hug more than a lecture. "You should go back upstairs to be with your dad and sister."

"Yeah, see you later granpa."

"Okay, sleep well."

Keith watched him go up the stairs and disapear, he then turned towards the agents. "You shouldn't expect Aaron to give you these letters if the judge refuses to give you a mandate. The last time Logan met him it didn't really go well, Ethan was only a few months old and Logan made sure it was the last time he ever had to see him. He has never seen the children or talked to them, Veronica is the one who sent him to prison for life."

"Let's hope the judges will allow us to get these letters then."

"Yeah."

* * *

"It was my boss, the judge took his decision, since these are private letters and personal, he doesn't want us to look at them unless Aaron agrees to let us see them." An agent told them in the morning as they were taking their breakfast, Keith saw Ethan's face darkened, he, like his father, he understood what it meant.

"What are you going to do if Aaron doesn't want to let you look at these letters?"

"We'll have to appeal this decision, hoping the other judge will be more open minded than the one we got, if he's not then we're in a dead end street, I don't know what else we could."

"So, my wife's life is in the hand of that bastard?"

"Dad, please…"

"Go in your room!"

"This is my mother we're talking about in case you forgot, I've got every right to be here!"

"And I don't want you to listen to what I have to say about Aaron, okay! So go in your room or go play with your sister, just leave!" Logan said angry, Keith put a hand on his shoulder and made him sit down, it was not like him to talk to his son this way.

"Logan, let him stay, he's old enough to hear what you have to say about Aaron, do you honestly think Ethan doesn't know who is Lilly Kane or what Aaron did to us, to all of us? He's known about it since his thirteenth birthday..."

"How? We never said anything."

"Internet, and don't forget these yearly programs about the Lilly Kane's murder He knows all there's to know about Aaron, stop treating him like a kid, he's old enough to know what we're going to do."

"I just want to protect him, I don't want him to have anything to do with Aaron, this man is dangerous even if he's in prison. Some crazy woman already took my wife and I don't even want to think about wha... what sh.. is..." Logan stopped and closed his eyes, he would not cry in front of his son, father in law and a room full of federal agents. "Excuse me." he quickly left the room and went into his office, closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch and let the tears fall on his cheeks, not making a movement to wipe them away, he was slowly starting to die without Veronica.

"Dad." Ethan said from the doorway, he walked into the room when he received no response and saw his father in tears, he had never seen him cry and it scared him. Logan Echolls never shed a tear unless he was working and getting money to cry, or laughing. He walked towards him and hugged him, as he also started to cry, life was unfair.

* * *

Somewhere in LA

"It's your fault if Aaron is in prison, he never did anything to that slut of Lilly Kane, and she got what she deserved in the end, it's not like she was an angel. She got what she deserved in the end. He should have done the same thing with you, unfortunately he never got the chance to get rid of you, but I'm going to be luckier than Aaron Echolls ever was, not only will I kill you but I'll also kill the bastard you're caring. Justice is going to be served." a woman said, holding Veronica by the hair, she pushed her roughly against the floor. She spited on her, before turning around and leaving the room, locking the door behind her.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry for the delay, but see things positivly. It could have been worse, I could have gone to Paris with my parents for the weekend and the update would have been on Monday lol

**Chapter 36**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't the case, I just hope I won't be grounded for the rest of my life when dad will find out."

"You can go in." a guard told him just as they finished their conversation. Ethan got up and walked towards the door, turning around to give a thigh smile to John before going into the room. He found the man he was looking for, handcuffed and sitting on a chair, facing the table. He was watching him, as if he was analyzing him from head to toe, he sat on a chair and waited for him to be done.

"I'm..."

"I already know who you're, I'm just wondering what you're doing here, last time I talked to your father he made things clear that I would never see his son and yet here you're. Did he suddenly have a change of heart after all these years?"

"No, he didn't. He doesn't know I'm here and when he'll learn it, I will say good bye to the car he promised to buy me for my 16th birthday."

"If you know you're going to lose a car then why are you here?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"Who?"

"My mother, she was kidnapped by some crazy fan, the FBI told us she wrote you several letters." he said. "I'm here to ask you to give us these letters so we can find her."

"Why would I do that? She's the one who sent me here."

"Because she's my mother and we need her, all of us. My little sister is going through her Hello Kitty phase and my father can't really keep up with my sister's last trends, and him, well he just loves her so much that if she ever dies, he will also die."

"You could make lots of money with such a sob story, you know."

"Listen, I know you don't like mom and dad, but think to us. My sister is still eleven and she needs to remain innocent for as long as possible, she's our little princess, she has my dad wrapped around her finger and she isn't the only one. She has decided to call the baby Joshua Michael, but she said it might change, but right now it's his name and my parents have given up trying to convince her to let them name the baby so she's going to name him no matter what. She's a really cute and loving girl, you know." he said with a smile. "She can break mom's favorite vase and still avoid to be punished by just smiling, or put lipstick on dad's Oscar because she thinks it's a woman and not a man and that colour is great on him."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, that's Ellie for you, she's the cutest kid ever and my little brother will also be the cutest kid ever if you let him live. Please I'm begging you, if you want me to get on my knees to beg you then I'll do it."

"You are nothing like your father." Aaron said with a smirk as he watched Ethan. "You look like him but that's all."

"That's because dad went through many horrible things like losing his mother or you killing his girlfriend and then trying to kill his new girlfriend along with her father."

"I take back what I said, ultimately you might be like him."

"Listen, we're losing time, are you going to give me these letters or not because if you aren't, I've got nothing to do here."

"Here's what I wanted to see, the real you, not the well behaved little boy, now we can really talk."

"Listen you SOB, my mother has been abducted by one of your crazy fan and I want only one thing, see her again, well and unharmed, just like my little brother! I won't let you or anyone else destroy my family."

"Funny how you talk to someone who might save your mother or let her die. You should be more careful."

"What do you want from me? I don't feel like playing games, I'm scared for my mother, do you know what it's like not knowing if you're ever going to see your mother again, or if you are going to have to choose one or two coffins, one for my mother and one for my little brother or just one for the two of them. Lately that's all I've been thinking about, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, because even if not one has said a thing yet, we're all realizing that she might never come home. I love my mother and I can't live without her, I may be 15 but I'm not ashamed to say that I love her and I need her. I'll do all you want as long as you give me what we need to find her."

"I want a picture of your family."

"What?" Ethan asked, not understanding what he would want such a simple thing. "That's all you want, a picture?"

"Yes, a picture of your little family."

"Why, it's not like you haven't seen any pictures of us. I'm sure you could find some in the last issue of People."

"I know, but I want a real picture, not one taken by paparazzi."

"Okay." He said getting up. He put his hand in his back pocket and took out his wallet, he opened it and looked at the pictures he had in it. He could give him a picture, no matter which one since he had all the negative at home, he selected one which was taken on his birthday party. His father had an arm around his mother shoulder while they were looking at each other lovingly; Ellie was up on a chair, acting as if she were taller than him while they were both laughing. Aaron looked at it and smiled, he put the pictures in his breast pocket. He reached for something on the floor and gave it to Ethan, who looked at him unsure. "Is this…"

"Yes, the letters, I may be a killer, cheater and liar but I'm trying to change and here's a proof of it. Maybe it'll help me to get into Heaven despite all my sins."


	37. Chapter 37

Update today because I'm going out tomorrow but I don't know when the next update will be since I'm going to get my laptop repaired by Toshiba, so I won't have it for a few weeks

Chapter 37

****

Six hours later

"Our agents are in position; they should go into the warehouse in a few minutes." A FBI agent told Logan and Keith who were sitting in the backseat of a car waiting for the agents to raid the warehouse. Logan was praying, something he hasn't done in years, his father in law put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up.

"Don't worry, everything will go fine and once she'll be out of that warehouse she'll hit both of us for finding her after four days and letting Ethan meet Aaron."

"Well we can always tell her we didn't know he was going to see him."

"Son, do you really think she's going to care about us not knowing what he was doing even if it helped us to find her."

"Veronica is going to kill us no matter what and then Ethan will be grounded for the rest of his life and so will be his kids even if they've done nothing."

"Yeah." Keith replied, knowing that Logan wanted nothing more than be in that warehouse with the FBI agents, but like they told him he could not, it is too dangerous. But he did not really care, all he wanted was go in and get his wife no matter how dangerous it was, he just could not let her die or be more in danger than she already has been. The agent sitting in front of them turned around and told them they were ready to go in, no sooner had he finished his sentence that they heard a loud noise coming from the warehouse.

The minutes seemed to past so slowly that one minute seemed to last an hour, Logan who was incresingly scared and impatient started to become more nervous. Keith almost had to handcuff him to the door to make sure he would not get out of the car and find Veronica on his own.

Ever since Ethan had come with the letters and the FBI had managed to find the place where Veronica might be, Logan has been acting like a child on Christmas, waiting by the tree to discover what his parents have bought for him. After Logan had yelled at his son for going to see Aaron, he had calmed down a little and told him that even if he was proud of him for doing something to help his mother he was grounded and the car he promised to buy him for his birth was out of the question now. The FBI had found on one of the letters an address, the address of the warehouse, they watched it for almost two days and once they saw the woman get out of it, they got the information they needed to raid it. They put together a team and here they were now.

Logan had just closed his eyes when he heard a shotgun rang, followed by others, he looked at Keith who was as worried as him, and without thinking he opened the door and ran towards the building. He felt two arms hold him back, but he fought, it was his wife in there and he could not let her die, he screamed and kicked but the agent would not let him go. Another agent came and told him it was okay, so he let Logan go. He ran into the warehouse, not paying attention to anyone, or to where he was going, he saw the female agent who was assigned on this case and ran towards her, she pointed to a room on the left. Logan ran into the room and saw an agent leaned over Veronica, bandaging up her shoulder. He pushed the agent away and hugged his wife, trying not to hurt her injured shoulder; he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm okay, we're okay." She said in a tired voice, as they pulled apart. He nodded and put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby move, he let out the breath he was holding. Things were finally going to be okay, his wife was okay and so was their unborn child.

"I was so scared, we all were." He told her, taking her in his arms again, he needed to feel her, as if to reassure him that it was not another dream and that he would not wake up in the morning alone in his bed. She was really here, with him, and he was going to


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry for the delay, I lost my grandmother last week and I didn't feel like updating or even writting.

Chapter 38

Veronica was lying on her bed watching TV while Logan was sleeping on the couch next to her bed, with her hand in his, she moved her eyes from the screen to look at him. He has not left his side since they had found her, but she could not really blame him for that, if the situation had been reversed she would not have left his side. She was pulled out of her thoughts by knocks on her door, she turned around and watched Kristen open the door and holding a small balloon in her hand, Veronica smiled and told her to come in. She looked at Logan who was still sleeping, unsure of what to do or say, Veronica told her it was okay to talk.

"So what brings you here?" She asked her.

"I just wanted to see how you're since we haven't really had the time to talk since we found you."

"Well, several doctors osculated me and they all told me to rest."

"So how are you?"

"We're fine, according to the doctors the baby is as fine as the mother."

"It's a good thing."

"Yeah, I was worried about the baby even though I could still feel him move, but to ear the doctors say he's fine, is more reassuring. And now I have to reassure Logan."

"He's scared, he needs some time to be sure you're safe."

"Yeah, but with Logan it's worse than with any other man. My husband is like that, he wants to make sure I'm fine and our family is fine, didn't you see that guy at the door, my new best friend, hired by Logan and his best friend to protect me."

"It's normal, you're his wife and you're having his child and he probably loves you."

"It's not probably, I love her." Logan said waking up, he stretched out and smiled at Veronica when she met his eyes. He got up and kissed her softly on the lips. "How are you?"

"Fine, just tired to be in hospital doing nothing, do you realize how bored I'm?"

"Yeah, but the kids are coming over later if that makes you feel better. Your father is bringing them over after lunch, Ellie has bought you a little thing and something for the baby."

"You're so going to be broke by the time I give birth to this baby." She said laughing. Logan leaned over and kissed the top of her head, letting her know he was going to grab something to eat and drink, knowing she wanted to talk to the woman, face to face without him in the room.

"Very perceptive your husband."

"Yeah that's my husband, he knows what to do, when to do them and not to ask questions."

"Listen I'm really sorry for what happened to you, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let you leave this shop alone. If I had done my job better it wouldn't hav..."

"It's not your fault, it was my choice to go outside to call Logan and that crazy woman had her mind set on kidnapping me, you wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"If..."

"No don't feel responsible for my decisions, because it's no one's fault but that woman. Just be happy that everything ended well." Veronica said with a smile, knowing Kristen was blaming herself for what happened.

"Yeah, you know, I never really understood why you left the FBI, you were one of the best agents. But seeing you with your husband and children, I finally realized why, you didn't want to miss a thing, from your children's first steps to the picnics in the park with your husband."

"As much as I love my job, I loved my family more "

"I love my family and yet I have never felt the need to resign." Kristen said.

"You have a family?"

"Two girls." she said, and before she could say more, the door opened and Veronica's children walked in, followed by Logan.

"Look at what I've found. They were fighting with the nurse."

"She didn't want to let us come in!" Ethan said as he walked closer to the bed and hugged his mother. "We missed you mom. Don't ever leave us."

"I won't, don't worry." she said as she kissed her daughter who had been waiting for her turn.

"Veronica, I need to go, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I've got to go home, I haven't seen my family in days."

"Okay, thank you for all you've done for me and my family, I won't forget it."

"I have only done my job and I needed to apologize for what happened all these years ago."

"Consider yourself forgiven then." Veronica said even though there was nothing to be forgiven. People make mistakes, move on and change, Kristen has done that.

Next time, I'm posting the final chapter, the epilogue


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the last chapter of Hidden Truth. Thank you for always supporting me, reviewing and all. It was a great journey, I might post a new story soon (midjune). It will either be

**Love and Music** - The summer after Veronica's junior year, Lilly gets in a car accident with Veronica, she dies but her best friend survives. Everybody is blaming Veronica and no one but her and Duncan knows what really happened after the accident. She has since then changed and gave up on the most important thing in her life, the piano

or

**Family Ties** - Logan wants to get to know Charlie better now that he's about to become a father but like always nothing comes easy for LoganEcholls and Veronica Mars

**Epilogue **

'Academy Awards winner Logan Echolls' wife has given birth to the couple's third child two weeks ago, a boy named Michael Joshua Echolls, according to a source close to the medical staff, who reports mother and child are fine. According to a press release no picture of the baby or the mother will be taken to be published in the press. The Echolls' family has always tried to protect their family life, Logan Echolls and his wife already have two children, a boy named Ethan who is fifteen and girl named Elizabeth who turned twelve. More information about the birth in our new edition.'

"Dad could you please turn that off." Ethan asked him from where he was sitting, playing with his little sister. "Why are they so interested in what's happening in our lives?"

"When you were nine you asked that same question to your mother and I told you I didn't know, six years later, I still don't know the answer. We're trying to protect you and Ellie from the press and I know this isn't easy for you."

"I'm used to it, I've spent my whole life, well most of my life with them on my back, after a moment it became normal. And look at Ellie." He said with a smile, looking at his sister who was playing with her Barbie. "She is always smiling and waving at the cameras, she likes it, even if she doesn't really understand what's happening."

"You're right, but it's not as bad as it was at the beginning or around Ellie's birth, but now we're living an almost normal life, aren't we?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad, even if I still hate when we go out and women have their hands all over you."

"It's not my fault if I'm good looking." He said with a smile as he watched his son give him the famous Echolls' smirk.

"I'm not complaining, I got your beauty and mom's brain and beauty, I'm the cutest guy at school and I've got mney, I rock!!"

"Ethan, what did we say about such a behavior? You aren't above the others."

"Well, I…"

"Your father is right." Veronica said from the doorway, Logan smiled at the sight of his wife holding their new born son. He walked towards her and took his son in his arms as she took a seat in the floor next to their daughter. "You aren't above the others, you're good looking but that doesn't mean anything in today's world."

"Well dad earns millions just because he is good looking, which obviously means something, mom we aren't like the other families."

"We're just like them."

"No we aren't! Dad earns 20 million a picture and for my 16 birthday I'm getting an awsome car and we're followed everywhere by paparazzi."

"Ethan, listen, your mother and I are trying to make your life and siblings' lives as normal as possible and I thought we had raised you better."

"Why are you saying that?" he asked puzzle. "I'm well behaved and polite; I've never been out of control or anything like that."

"We aren't talking of that, we raised you like a normal kid, I don't ever want you to say that you're above the others. You're not above anyone and if you ever say or think that I will make sure to give you such a great punishment that you won't ever think that way again."

"Mom…"

"Ethan, you should go upstairs with your sister and put your brother in his bed." Logan said in a voice that meant that he wanted to hear another word coming from him. He kissed Michael's head before passing him to Ethan who took him without a word, he then took his sister's hand in his own and lead her out of the living room. Logan looked at Veronica who was now sitting on the couch, he moved towards her and sat beside her. "Did we do something wrong?" he asked her sighing.

"No, but we'll need to work on that little problem and make sure he doesn't think like that by the time he's in high school, we've got one year left to work on that problem. Don't worry Logan, we will change our son's mind, a few days locked in the house, taking care of his little brother and sister will do it."

"You're evil Mars."

"Yes, I've already heard that and I will probably hear it again, but you love my evil side."

"Of course I love it, remember, I'm the good parent and you're the bad one, even though I'm sure things have changed now." Logan said with a smile. He tried to move away from her, but he didn't move fast enough because she hit him on the chest. When she saw the look on his face, she got scared and started to run towards the garden, but he followed her, and tried to grab her by the waist. She was near the pool when he reached her, she saw his smile turn into a smirk and she was forced to walk backwards.

"Logan Echolls you'd better take whatever thought you have of throwing me in the pool off your head, because I will never ever share a beddd…" she yelled before feeling his arms around her middle, when she saw he was about to throw her in the pool and she grabbed the hem of his shirt to take him with her. 'If I fall you're going down with me.' She thought as they hit the water. She took a deep breath and said. "You're a dead man! You'd better run for your life, because if I ever get my hand on you, I will send you six feet under."

Logan swam around her and got closer to her, he wrapped both arms around her neck and started to kiss her, first on the cheek then on the nose and finally on the lips. They were still kissing when they heard a noise coming from behind them, Logan pulled away and looked at his son who was making a disgusted face.

"I already know from where babies come and I don't need you to conceive another one in our pool, I bring my friends here and I swim in it every day."

"Ethan, where are your sister and brother?" Veronica asked him, without removing her arms from where they were.

"Sleeping, Mike is taking his nap and Ellie was playing with her dolls but she fell asleep before I left. Listen mom, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to react like that."

"I'm not angry, I just wished you hadn't reacted like that, your father and I are trying to raise you as best as we can, and seeing you react like that kind of hurt me. You don't know what it was like for me to grow up in Neptune, money was as important as it's today, I didn't have much money when I was your age. I was a part of the 09er group only because my friends were Duncan, Lilly and your father. I don't want you to become one of those persons I hated back in high school; your father was a jackass to me and I hated him." She said with a smile. "Ethan, you're my first born, I just want you to be a good person, someone you'll be proud of later, I just don't want you to look back on your past and have regrets."

"I know mom, I promise to never ever say such again, please don't be mad at me."

"Ethan, your mother isn't mad, like she said, we just want you to be a good person."

"I get it dad, I'm sorry about what happened." He repeated. "Listen, Joey called me to ask me to come over, can I go?"

"Yeah, just be back on time for dinner." Veronica said getting out of the pool. She kissed her son's cheek, because hugging him was out of question since she was wet. Logan walked towards her and put the towel around her shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid while you're there."

"Thanks dad." Ethan said, before quickly running out of the house, leaving his parents behind.

"My baby is growing up, soon he will leave us to go to college then he will meet a girl and settle down with her."

"Let's go inside." Logan said, taking her by the shoulder. "We've got a few more years before it actually happens, and we have two more kids if you're that worried."

"Very funny."

"I know, who would have thought when we were in high school that someday, you and me would be happily married with three children."

"If I say, me, would you believe me?" Veronica asked him with a smile as she sat on a chair in their living room.

"Yes because I never imagined us like that, I always thought we would never be together in the end. But I'm glad faith has proven me wrong, I've never been that happy, and that's all thanks to you. I guess the time has come for me to thank you, without you I wouldn't be here."

"Logan, you don't need to thank me because you make me happy, the children make me happy, our life together makes me happy. If there is someone who should say thank you, it's me."

"Then, I guess we're even, I thank you and you thank me, end of the story, at least until you give birth to our next kid!"

"In your dreams! Michael is our last child and you'd better enjoy all his firsts because after him there will be no more, if you want one then you'll have to carry him for nine months."

"Okay, no more kids, I will enjoy the ones we have and hope they will give us grandchildren, but not too soon."

"They'd better not, the first one who tells me he/she is going to have a child out of the wedlock is going to die."

"But we weren't married when Ethan was born."

"I know, but we got married afterwards but that doesn't change a thing. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza, you should try to get some sleep, we will order in."

"Okay, I love you Logan."

"I love you too Mars."

The End


	40. Chapter 40: Outtake 1

Hi everyone, here's an outake of my story Hidden Truth. i just finished writing it, so forgive any mistakes you will surely find, it's past midnight in France and I'm tired. I wanted to give you this outtake before going to bed as a thank you note for still loving this story, adding it to your favorite or putting it on alert. So to all of you who have once loved/read this story, here's my thank you note :)Outtake #1

"Logan could you please stop pacing like that? You're kind of making me sea-sick and we're not even on a boat. I know you're stressed about tomorrow's ceremony but you need to relax a little."

"Veronica, you don't understand the pressure I've got on my shoulders. The press, the studios, the fans, hell the whole world is watching me and expecting me to win."

"You're wrong, the world might be expecting you to win. But I, as your wife, only want what's best for you, what makes you happy. Remember our vows, for better or for worse I'll be right by your side, and it's only a ceremony, there are more important things in the world or our lives."

"I know, it's just the pressure feels like …"

"Feels like you have more important things to focus on than winning an Oscar. Logan, you know I love you, but right now you're getting on my nerves with your pacing. You have a loving family that would do anything for you, after tomorrow's ceremony we'll still love you and that is whatever you win or not and remember you still have an Oscar in your office."

"Yeah I know. Veronica the difference between the Oscar in my office and the one I _have _to win is the movie. This movie is about my, our lives, Veronica, it's about Lily. Of all the movies I ever took part in, this is the most personal one, it tells our story, how we became who we are today and I directed it."

"Logan it took you years to write it and months to decide whatever to turn it in a movie. At the beginning it was supposed to help you to put your past to rest, but ever since the buzz about the Oscars began after your win at the Golden Globes you've been under too much stress. When was the last time you had a full night of sleep? A night without waking up to check on the children and especially Elisabeth and Joshua."

"Well that's because Ethan is never in his room in the middle of the night…"

"What? How come … never mind, don't try to distract me with another problem, I'll deal with Ethan' sneaking out problem later."

"Why don't you do it now?" Logan asked with a smirk, knowing his son would get a hell of a lecture from his mother. He knew Ethan would take his revenge and make him regret ratling him out. But honestly what could he do when his wife was harassing him with questions? Despite their almost twenty years of marriage, Veronica could still get him to admit his darkest secrets, no wonder she was a good FBI agent. He sometimes felt bad for the criminals or the people she had interrogated in her past life, but he never felt bad enough for them to forget they deserved it and had it coming.

"Logan are you listening to me?"

"Are you going to kill me if I say no?"

"You're unbelievable! I don't know why I'm wasting my time trying to get you to talk to me. I've got to go anyway since I'm not wanted here, Josh is playing in his playpen, don't forget to put him down for his nap in thirty minutes. Elie is next door at the birthday party of the Cullen daughter, Nessie."

"I still can't believe there are parents who think naming their child Nessie is cool and so _unique_ poor kid, she must have done something really bad to piss of her parents before her birth."

"Honey, you know as well as I do it's her nickname. Ok, now listen you've got a whole list of things to do. I'm picking up my dress and shoes for tomorrow as well as your tuxedo and I'm going to drop by Cartier to choose my jewelry with Meg. Any questions?"

"No chief!" Logan said at attention. He grabbed Veronica by the waist and brought her closer to him so he could kiss her. "I already know all these things, I'm just trying to make fun or a not so funny situation, can't blame a guy for trying." He said as he watches her pick up their son to give him a kiss and telling him she'd be back soon, she tickled him a little before putting him down. She walked up to the hallway entrance and picked up her bag long with her car keys. "Hey miss I'm leaving the house without telling my awesome husband how much I love him and how miserable my life would be without him."

"I'm sorry Logan, I sometimes forget I married a five years old little boy and not a forty four years old man."

"Five years old? Like a five years old could could have done what I did to you last night and what I plan to do tonight in our room."

"I hope so." Veronica said with a laugh. She gave him a quick kiss and left the house shouting a good bye to her elder son who was in garden playing ball with his friends.

* * *

Veronica was playing with the wine in her drink, not feeling like drinking anything. If Logan was now feeling good about his chances of winning another Oscar, Veronica was feeling stressed over the unthinkable; Logan not

All the way through the evening Logan had shot her worried glances and she had tried to reassure him that she was fine, even if she had not been fine, she did not want to worry. How could she be anything but worried and stressed when she knew how important tonight was for her husband and their family.

Their walk on the red carpet had been stressful for them, having to smile, pose and answer questions about the movies, always the same ones. Why couldn't they remember the answers they had given less than three months ago? Didn't they understand how stupid some questions were? Honestly did they really think they would say, oh no Lily's death was not as important in real life as it is in the movie and no I never almost lost my life when Aaron tried to burn me while I was in that freezer. Journalists, reporters and paparazzi were NOT as smart as they appeared to be on television or in the papers. It was obvious for any sane person that what happened when they were sixteen had forever changed their lives; it would do that to any normal person. Veronica felt Logan's hand on her wrist, she turned her head towards him and gave him a smile, she leaned over her chair and gave him a quick kiss. She put her hand on his cheek before running her fingers through his hair.

"You look hot dressed like that and with your hair look really wild with you passing your fingers through it over and over. You should comb your hair like that more often."

"Well technically I had a hairdresser tame them but you know me, I'm all for wild hair."

"Yeah I do, you look younger with your hair like that, it suits you."

"Thanks honey, I love you Mrs Echolls."

"As I do Mr Echolls, forever and a day, forever and a day." Veronica said with a smile. This time it was Logan who leaned over to give her a kiss. But as it is often the case for them what began as a chaste kiss turned into a real French kiss, something that should not be done on a national TV channel at that time of the evening. Logan felt his agent give him a small tap on the shoulder.

"Logan you're next." He whispered, hoping his client would manage to keep his lips for himself for a minute. As happy as Logan's marriage is, the viewers might not enjoy watching him swap saliva with his wife.

"Okay thanks man, I own you big."

"Oh yeah you do, don't worry about it, I'll be there to remind you of my awesomeness."

"Guys could you please shut up and act like adults?" Veronica interrupted them, not wanting to miss the moment Georges Clooney gives the name of the best actor. She took Logan's hand in her hands, needing to feel connected to him, but she also wanted him to feel connected to her. When she heard Georges Clooney say Logan Echolls, she could not help the tears streaming down her face, her husband did it, and he was adding another Oscar to his trophy collection. Logan put his hands on Veronica's face and brought his lips to hers before standing up, giving her a last kiss on her forehead.

He gave Georges Clooney a hug and took his Oscar in his left hand, admiring this name below the inscription best movie. He walked to the mic and cleared his throat.

"I don't know what to say and believe me that doesn't happen very often, my family can tell you." He said with a nervous laugh. "I've been hearing people say don't worry about it, you're going to win and all I was hearing was you have to win, not you're going to win. Writing his movie was, as you probably know, very hard for me and my family who had to put up with my S*H*I*T for months, especially during the filming process as it brought back many bad memories. Now let's move on to happier things before they cut me off. I'd like to thank above all, my wonderful, amazing wife who's been with me for almost thirty years and who's been an amazing mother to our three wonderful children. I love my wife and children more than you can imagine, I love you guys, even you Ethan, I didn't get you grounded for the next three weeks on purpose, it slipped, you know how scary your mom is." He said with a laugh. He rose his hand, holding tight on his Oscar above his head, "And I'd like to finally say a few words about Lily, this film was made in her honor, to tell the world how great she was, she made a simple mistake that cost her her life, but she was my wife's best friend, my best friend' sister and my first love. To Lily freaking Kane, hope you're throwing a party wherever you are and celebrating this Oscar with us."


End file.
